Still a Not So Normal Life
by MilesProwerFan100
Summary: This is the continuation of my first MLP story, A Not So Normal Life. If you haven't read the first story, I encourage you do..but you don't have to. Story/Plot will be shown as it progresses. Dash x OC. Rated T for possible language and themes
1. Chapter 1: Same Story, Different Day

**All That Glitters with Rainbows**

-Three Month's after Dark Wisp Incident-

_Hey, my Name is Blazing Heartbeat, but you can call me Blaze..that's what everyone calls me. Unless you know me really well, then you would call me Nathan. I once was a human, living a regular life on Earth...Wake Up, School, Home to play games, eat, and repeat. Same crap, different day. But that all changed about four months ago._

_So, I was teleported here to Equestria, thanks to this thing they call, Elements of Harmony. Apparently, I had the 7th Element somewhere inside of me, which brought me here. It also seemed to bring my house, and my belongings...which was weird. The first pony I met was Pinkie Pie, then I met everypony else later that day._

_While I was there, part of me wanted to go back, another part of me stayed. Then...i got to know a certain mare. But that will come later, first off...I was turned into a pony, thanks to the Elements. Now, back to meeting a certain mare. Well, I didn't just meet her, I fell for her too. _

_Okay okay...her name is Rainbow Dash. Yes, that Rainbow Dash. Don't ask me why I did, I just found...something special in her. SO anyways...I met Rainbow Dash and it all went from there, you know...Colt meets Mare story._

_Then finally, there was Dark Wisp...actually you know what, I wont say anything on that subject. You have to learn about that yourself. Besides, most of you should know what happened. Well, that's the story so far, so on we go..._

I clicked the button on my laptop. I was looking through the music I had on there, and came on to one I haven't done in a while. '_21 Guns_ eh? I'm going to see if I still remember this song...' I said, as I selected it. I had taken out the drums and the singing from the music. Everything else was playing from a speaker sitting close by me.

I was in this makeshift practice room, full of technology, and my prize possession, a drum set. There was also a small mic set up for when I felt like singing. I don't have much of a singing voice, but it helps me at times when I am practicing a song.

So I sat down at the drum set, sticks in my hands. I right as I sat down, and the song began. The guitar began to play in the background, and before it stopped I took in a deep breath, remembering the song.

_Do you know what's worth fighting for?_

_When it's not worth dying for?_

_Does it take your breath away and you feel yourself suffocating?_

I opened the drum part with the crash symbol, my hoof beginning its rhythm on the bass drum, and my arms moving, one tapping the hi-hat and my opposite tapping the snare.

_Does the pain weigh out the pride?_

_And you look for a place to hide?_

_Did someone break your heart inside, you're in ruins_

I broke out into the chorus, getting into the rhythm of the song on my drums.. I began to sing the chorus.

_One, 21 guns_

_Lay down your arms_

_Give up the fight_

_One, 21 guns_

_Throw up your arms into the skyyyyyy_

_You and I..._

I closed my eyes as I began to sing the next part of the song, not noticing Dash when she walked in.

_When you're at the end of the road_

_And you lost all sense of control  
>And your thoughts have taken their toll <em>

_When your mind breaks the spirit of your soul...  
>Your faith walks on broken glass and the hangover doesn't pass<br>Nothing's ever built to last, you're in ruins_

I opened my eyes and saw Rainbow Dash sitting there. I stammered at the beginning of the chorus, but I finished it. I then stopped playing and paused the song.

Dash looked at me funny. "Why did you stop? You sounded amazing...I never knew you could sing." She said, walking over to me. I took a drink of water._  
><em>

"Impossible, I couldn't sound good to save my life. That's why when I sing, I do it when I'm alone..." I began. "Besides, I didn't think I sounded that good...sure I may have thought I sounded better than back on Earth, but not _that _good." I said to her. I shut my laptop down, finishing my practice.

"Well, it sounded pretty good to me, and I normally don't say that unless someone does have a good singing voice...like Fluttershy." Dash said, turning around and walking out. I followed suit.

Rainbow went into the living room, and sat on the couch. I walked into the kitchen, and flapped my wings to grab a cup. I then flew over and poured a drink, then went to Rainbow, giving it to her. "So, what brings you here Dash? I thought you had duty today?" I asked her.

"Yeah, but it's break time..." She said, pointing to the clock. "I thought you knew it was time..." She said, frowning at me.

I did an awkward laugh. "Yeah..about that. You see...I was drumming and practicing, and I must have lost..." Dash cut me off.

"Yeah yeah..I've heard this story already." She said, pretending to be mad. Then she smiled. "It is so hard to hate you, ya know that?" She asked me.

I laughed. "Yeah, I know. You have said that pretty often as well." I said, smiling. "Well, lets go then, I'm hungry myself." I said, flying towards the door.

Rainbow Dash smiled, and got up to follow me. She walked out and I shut the door, locking it. We then flew into town.

–

After a wonderful lunch with Rainbow, she took off and went back to work. I stood up, wondering what I was going to do today. Vinyl gave me the day off today, because yesterday was a pretty big party. Everypony was there, and I played a few songs with Vinyl doing her mixing magic.

I walked around aimlessly until I found myself in-front of Twilight's house. I heard her and two other ponies talking. I knocked on the door and it immediately opened. I saw Twilight, Applejack and Pinkie Pie standing, looking at the door. I walked in, Twilight sighing as she shut the door behind me. "I thought you was Rarity..." She said

"What do you need Rarity for?" I asked her. She looked around. "Well, as you know...Rainbow Dash's birthday is in about 2 weeks, and we were planning something. This was the only day we could talk till next weekend, because Rainbow Dash is working today." She explained, I nodded.

"So we are throwing the most awesome-tastic party in the WHOLE WORLD for Dashie!" Pinkie said, jumping up and down in-front of me. Applejack pulled Pinkie down.

"Hush now sugarcube, we aren't sure if Dash is around, she might hear you." She said to Pinkie. Pinkie nodded and pretended to zip her mouth, put a lock on it, locked it with a key, and buried it in the ground.

I smiled, and then Rarity walked in. "Sorry I took so long,I had to take care of Sweetie Bell, and then made sure Rainbow Dash didn't see me...oh hello Blaze." She said, as she walked past me. She set a bag down with some things.

"Whats that Rarity?" Twilight asked her. Rarity beamed at us. "Oh, it's nothing. Just some ideas for what we could do for decorations at her party." She said, dumping the bag.

"Of course..." I said, looking at the items. Glitter, blue cloth, Rainbow Streamers, my she wasn't exaggerating when she said we had things for decoration.

"Okay, so we basically have everything all planned out, except for one thing..." Twilight said. She looked at me, then the other ponies joined her.

"Uhhh, what?" I asked, feeling a bit awkward.

"Distraction..." Was what Twilight simply said. I looked at her.

"Me? Distraction? Rainbow Dash would see right through me!" I said to her.

Applejack laughed. "No Sugarcube, I think you alone are a distraction to Dash..." She said, smiling. "Have you ever seen how she watches you when shes around you? You basically have her eyes no matter where you are. Unless she is doing work, like right now." She added.

"Yeah...okay." I said, turning around. "I'll make a distraction for her...when is the party?" I asked.

"Saturday, two weeks from now..." Twilight said. "Remember that date!" She added, I nodded and walked out.

I walked down to my house, thinking about what _I _was going to do for Dash's Birthday. I had two weeks to find something to give for Rainbow Dash...and that wasn't long. I walked into my house as the sun was setting. Dash came in about 15 minutes later, so me and her spent time with each other, as usual.

We followed our usual night routine. Both went to sleep...but I stayed up. Something was on my mind, but I couldn't put my hoof on it. I would think about it, but I could never say what it was. Then my mind switched to Dash.

Her Birthday, was in two weeks. She was going to be one year older. I had no idea how old I was on pony years, but I was close to Dash's age, maybe older. Then I shifted to the future..._What would be in store for us? What problems...what about... _I shook my head, getting that thought out of my head. I shut my eyes and tried to get some sleep.

–

**And thats the beginning of my second story, continuing from the last one. If you haven't read that story...you should read it. You will understand the story better if you do. Well, im running out of things to say...soooo**

***crashing noises* Grahhhh, Dashie! Dont break that! Anyways, I may have some conversations at the end of my stories...sine dash and blaze have kinda...moved in.**

**Anyways, till the next chapter, Peace, Love, and Tolerance**

***DISCLAIMER* I Do not Own My Little Pony. My Little Pony is owned by Hasbro and the brilliant mind of Lauren Faust.  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Hearts Content

**I would have uploaded this sooner, but apparantly Fanfiction is flipping total shit right now, first not letting my log in now posting the wrong stories...even though I upload the one I just wrote... *sigh* Not sure what is going on...**

Fast-forward about 3 days, I was out and about doing my normal things. Don't ask me what the normal things I do are, they are just things. Rainbow Dash got hurt in one of her flight practices...go figure. And while she was in the hospital, she picked up reading. Mostly this story called _Daring Doo_. I read the first book, and I couldn't help but think 'Indiana Jones' the whole time reading it. It didn't bother me, because Indiana Jones is one of my favorite movie series.

Come to think of it...I have all 4 movies back at my house. So anyways, Rainbow Dash called herself an egghead the whole day yesterday, until I finally convinced her to stop saying that. She finally did, but she stayed the night at her house this time.

So now off for today. I walked around Ponyville, thinking of what I could get Rainbow Dash. I said out loud whenever a thought came to my head. "Hmmm, Flying Equipment, Jewelry," I named off a couple more things. "A new cloud couch? Too expensive... Wonderbolts show this Saturday...wait!" I stopped and went to the poster. "That's it! A Tickets to a Wonderbolt show...and its on her birthday. Wait, what time?" I read the time. It was about an hour or two after Dash's party was going to end.

"Yes, its perfect." I said, smiling to myself. I went to Twilight's house, knowing everypony except Dash would be there. I walked in. "Girls, I found my present for Rainbow Dash." I said, getting their attention.

"And what would that be?" Rarity asked.

"I was on my way here when I saw a Wonderbolts Poster. They are having a show on Saturday, and it will start about 2 hours after Dash's party ends. So I will get her a ticket." I said, smiling. The other ponies smiled back.

"Why that's a good idea sugarcube. She would absolutely love it." Applejack said, getting a nod from the group.

"Alright, I will get the tickets tomorrow." I said, smiling. The other ponies quickly looked at me.

"Oh no, don't get them tomorrow. They will be sold out by then, trust me." Twilight said. "If I were you, go get them now." She told me.

"Now? Oh...okay then. I will be back later." I said, as I began to walk out.

"Don't walk silly, FLY!" Pinkie called after me. I nodded and spread my wings. I took off to the ticket booth at lightning speed. Thanks to Dash, I am almost as fast as her. I stopped when I got to the box office. I went inside and walked to the counter.

"What can I do for ya?" A pony asked me. I put my hooves on the counter. "I need 2 tickets to the Wonderbolts show!" I said. He turned around and looked.

"You are one lucky pony, The last 2 tickets. That will be 20 Bits" He said. I pulled out the amount, and set it on the counter. He handed me the tickets, I pocketed them and smiled. I then flew out and went back to Twilight's.

_Rainbow Dash's POV_

Oh My Gosh, the Wonderbolts are performing on MY Birthday! I was so excited to get off work to buy a ticket. After an hour of doing my job, I was told I could go. I sped off into Ponyville. I flew inside the Box Office. "Hello Ma'am, what can I do for ya?" He asked me.

"One Ticket to the Wonderbolts!" I said, beginning to pull my bits out.

"Sorry, but I sold the last 2 tickets about 15 minutes ago." He said, shrugging. "Sorry..."

"Oh...that's okay." I said, turning around and walking out. _'Darn...I could have sworn I was going to make it...' _I thought, as I sulked my way through town. She decided to go to Twilight's, since all the others were there.

_Blaze's POV_

We all had everything put away, and was sitting around talking. Which was good because about 20 minutes after I got the tickets, there was a knock. Twilight opened the door and Dash came walking in. "Hey Rainbow Dash! How are you today?" Twilight asked her, as she walked in.

"Good, just a little...disappointed." She said, sitting down next to me. I gave her a nuzzle, and said hey, and she returned it.

"And why is that, darling?" Rarity asked her.

"Well, the Wonderbolts are having a show, and I was going to buy a ticket, maybe one for Blaze as well...but then they were sold out." She said, sighing.

"Ah, well don't give it no worry sugarcube, there is always next time. 'Sides, ain't it on your Birthday?" Applejack asked.

"Yeah, it doesn't matter. Spending a birthday with you guys is good enough." She said, smiling. "So, what have you guys been up to?" She asked us.

"Oh, the usual." Twilight said. "We have all been sitting around here all week, talking. It gets boring when you have to work." I added. Rainbow Dash smiled at me.

"So, are you exicted? Your Birthday is in two days! You must be excited, I know you are excited. Aren't you excited Dashie? Huh Huh Huh?" Pinkie Pie asked, brimming with her usual joy.

"Are you kidding? Im always excited for my Birthdays. After all, I am the coolest pony in Ponyville, having a Birthday, what's more exciting than that?" Dash said, prodding her chest. I bet just about everypony except me and pinkie rolled their eyes.

"Well, I get the rest of the weekend off, so its going to be fun." She said, giving her wings a good flap.

"Thats good..." I said, standing up. "I will see you guys tommorow, I...got things to do." I said, as I walked out, then flew to my house. Surprisingly, Dash didn't follow. I didn't see her until later that night, she stayed over at my house.

-Two Days Later-

I woke up, and made some breakfast. Dash stayed over again, and I got up before her. By the time she was up, breakfast was ready. "Happy Birthday Dashie..." I said, giving her a peck on the lips.

"Thanks Blaze..." She said sleepily, before sitting down and eating her breakfast. I sat down and ate with her. We finished and hung around the house. "Whats wrong Dash, don't feel like moving?" I asked, after she sat down and cuddled next to me.

"Nah, it's good enough sitting here with you." She said, I smiled and cuddled with her, watching a show that she likes. Oh, did I forget to mention that? She has been watching my TV at times, and is beginning to like some of the TV shows that come on.

I think my mind may have went blank because when I looked at the clock, it was time for me to be bringing Dash to Twilight's house. Not to arouse any suspicion, I picked up the remote and turned off the TV. "Hey, lets go into town. Have some fun..." I said, getting up.

Apparently, Rainbow Dash dozed off as well. Cause she looked up at me like she just fell asleep. "Huh...Oh Okay..." She said, slowly getting up.

"Come on now Dashie...you need to wake up! How about a good race to Ponyville?" I said, flaring my wings out. "That should wake you up." I said. She smiled.

"Yeah, alright." Dash replied, walking outside with me. She began to start, but was saying it sleepily. "Ready...set...G-"

"GO!" I exclaimed, taking off like a bullet. "G- Wait, what! Hey, get back here!" I heard her yell after me. She caught up with me and we began to go neck and neck, back and forth. By the time we reached Ponyville, it was a tie. But just to get Dash up and going, I had to argue with her. I began to walk to Twilight's house. "I won..." I said, starting to walk.

"No way! I won that..." Rainbow Dash countered.

"Nuh uh! You were too sleepy, I obviously won." I Said.

"Nope. I obviously beat you. And I wasn't asleep, I just wasn't caught up with myself." She said. I smiled.

"No, I won and that's final!" I said, stopping in front of Twilight's. I gave Dash a hug. "Glad to see you woke up, I didn't want to spend the whole day with a sleepy Rainbow." I said.

"Yeah, thanks...Hey, what are we doing here?" She asked as I opened the door. "First one inside is the-" I began, as I heard Dash rush past me.

"Winner!" She said, as I walked in and shut the door. It was dark. "Wait just a cloud kicking minute-"

"SUPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY RAINBOW DASH!" The people in the room yelled, as the lights came on. Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Applejack, and Pinkie were all in hats, and the room was decorated with Rainbow Streamers, and a big 'Happy Birthday Dash' Banner on the roof.

"A Suprise Birthday for me? I should have known..." Rainbow Said, obviously surprised.

"You were surprised right? Right, right? Obviously you were surprised Dashie!" Pinkie asked.

"Yes Pinkie, I was very surprised...and you." She said, turning to me. "You were in on this the whole time?" She asked me.

"Yep...you're welcome Dashie..." I said, giving her another hug, then flying over to the food. "I dont know about you guys...but its lunch time and I'm hungry...lets get this party started." I said, getting a cheer from everypony else.

So we danced, and laughed, and had a great time. But the part I was looking forward to, was the presents. Once Dash opened them all, she gave everyone a thank you...but was looking at me weird. I knew what she was thinking.

"Don't worry Dash...I didn't forget you" I said, pulling out an envelope. I handed it to Dash. She looked up at me. "Go on, open it." I said. She opened the envelope, and pulled out a card. She read the front.

"To a very special, radical and cool Pony..." She began, opening the card. "Happy Birthday Rainbow Dash... Love Blaze." She read. She looked to the other side of the card. "Enjoy your present..." She read, a line was pointing to a flap. She opened it up, and I could have sworn I almost got hit.

"TWO TICKETS TO TODAYS WONDERBOLT SHOW. Omygosh ohmygosh ohmygooooosssshhhhhh." She said, turning around and glomping me. "But, I went to buy one and they were sold out..." She said.

"I know, luckily I bought the last two tickets." I said, smiling.

"Oh thankyou thankyou thankyouu" She said. She then read the time. "Oh man, its in 30 minutes, we got to go." She said, standing up. She looked to everypony else.

"Go on Sugarcube, have a good time. We can drop your other presents off at Blaze's house for you two." Applejack said, motioning to the presents.

"Thanks you guys, and thanks for the presents, I love them a lot." She said, giving everyone else a hug. "Come on Blaze, we got to beat the line!" She said, going out the door. I laughed. "Thanks for her party guys, see ya around."

"Bye Blaze" Everypony said, as I took off into the sky after Rainbow Dash.

We got to Cloudsdale and found our seats. When the show started, Rainbow Dash was just brimming with excitement. She told me basically every move that the Wonderbolts did, and watched in awe as she saw some new ones. I knew everything there was to know about the Wonderbolts that day.

After the show was over, we went to my house, and I made a lovely dinner for her. Then basically me and Dash loved on each other the rest of the evening. We then went to bed, as happy as could be. It was a great day, and Dash really enjoyed it.

"Goodnight Dashie..." I said, getting under the covers.

"Goodnight Blaze...and thanks for today. It was wonderful." She told me, getting under the covers as well.

I smiled and gave her a long, goodnight kiss. I could tell our relationship was growing more and more, and as we finished our kiss, and I shut my eyes, I knew this was the place. This is what I now call home...

–

**And thats all for this chaper. I am very sorry for the late update, been a little busy. I should be getting back into the swing of updates soon, doing them more often. So until the next chapter, see you guys later!~**


	3. Chapter 3: Love of My Life?

_Sometimes, there are things in life that just don't go as planned. I learned this a lot while I was on Earth. I guess you can say I experienced this about a week ago. Me and Dash had our first Hearts and Hooves day together, and it was a complete wreck. We stayed at my house, I made dinner, but for some reason the food got burned. Then the gifts we had gotten were broken, all but the cards. Luckily, it didn't keep us from loving on each other._

_Now that I think about it, I find myself laughing about that night. Something so simple, can go so wrong._

….

"Blaze, may I ask what the hay is going on here?" Rainbow Dash asked, walking up. I looked around. "Before you ask..Pinkie made me do it." I said, looking at the mess.

"No I didn't silly! You came over to the Sweets Shop, and asked me to help you with cooking something, and I told you 'Silly Blaze, you don't cook Hardwood Floor for food!' , But Nooooooooo...you didn't listen." Pinkie said, hopping around the place. I looked at her. "Uhh Pinkie...I never said anything about Hardwood floors." I told her.

"You Didn't? No wonder why this cake tasted funny..." She said, pushing the cake on the table to the side.

"So, you decided to wreck our kitchen with this food and stuff?" Dash asked, her eyes then widened. "I just said, 'our' kitchen...didn't I?" She asked. I smiled and nodded.

"Yes Dash, you said 'Our Kitchen' and to tell the truth, I can't really argue. You stay here just about every night, and we always have dinner here. I guess we can say this is 'Our' Kitchen.." I smiled.

"Oh oh! You said our. Does this mean you two are going to get marrie-" I quickly stopped pinkie from what she was going to say.

"No...No we are not Pinkie. I know you would love to see it, but I..." I looked to see Dash's face. It almost looked like she was preparing herself to be torn. 'Damn it, I don't want to say anything that might be taken wrong. Uhhhh... Damn it, Damn it, Damn it...' I thought. "..I don't think that will happen quite yet. Me and Dash still have some, uh...growing to do in our...life" I said. I looked back to Dash. Her face was better. 'Phew, I think im good.' I looked back to Pinkie. "You Understand Pinkie?" She nodded. I took my hoof away.

"Time to clean up the mess!" Pinkie said. She turned and hopped into the kitchen. She did something, I wasn't sure what, but when she hopped out, it was clean. "How...What..." I began. Dash smiled and rubbed my head.

"When it comes to Pinkie, don't ask how she does things. You will have a big headache if you think about it." She said, walking in the kitchen.

"Okay, Bye Dashie...Bye Blaze!" She said, hopping out of the house and humming like she did nothing. I thought about what pinkie was going to say. Me and Dash have been together for around 5 months now. But I couldn't see myself sitting down and having a life with a pony. I am a human after all, but...I do love Rainbow Dash.

What if I do sit down and have a life with Dash. What if I somehow get sent back to Earth? That would be just too much for me_. But, you are a pony, and you told Celestia you want to stay in Equestria. _Yes, but what if something happens? What if I'm forced to leave town? Rainbow Dash's loyalty wouldn't let her leave Ponyville. She is an Element of Harmony. _So are you. You make up the 7th Element, and it was all because of Rainbow Dash. Rainbow is the love of your life, can't you see? _I may be the 7th Element, but I still don't really know what my trait is. Sure, I love Rainbow Dash..but what if I can't live up to the task. I will obviously fail her. _No matter what you do, Rainbow Dash will always love you. She only isn't loyal to Ponyville, she is also loyal to her Friends, including you._

"Nnnnnngggghhhh" I groaned, as I walked to the couch. Pinkie brought up a subject I didn't really want to think about yet.

"Whats wrong Blaze?" Dash asked, poking her head out of the kitchen.

"Nothing...I just have a hear- I mean Headache..." I said, sitting on the couch. My heart and mind were having a serious argument over this. I layed my head down and shut my eyes. I must have fallen asleep because I blacked out. Wait...I blacked out?

_Hello Blazing Heartbeat... _I heard somepony say. I instantly knew the voice. "Princess Celestia, your highness...wait, how am I talking to you?" I asked.

_Telepathically, my ever learning pony. But, this isn't why I contacted you. You seem greatly troubled, and I sensed it. _Celestia said. I sighed. "Yeah, I am...its this whole thing with Rainbow Dash. I can feel us getting closer and closer to each other, and its only a matter of time before I have to make a decision. But I'm not entirely sure if I can do it..." I began.

_I know what you mean Blaze. The human part of you is still strong inside of you. You love Rainbow Dash, but you aren't sure if you can go any farther. You are afraid of what may happen. _She said to me.

"Yes! That's exactly it! Pinkie Pie kind of brought up the idea of...Marriage. I gave my self a headache debating over it. What if we do, and something happens? What if I somehow get sent back to Earth? What if-"

_Blaze, there seems to be a 'what if' moment you are having. My advice, is to wait it out. Trust me, it will all show itself to you soon. _She explained. "So wait...you can see the future? You know what's gonna happen? What will happen to me in the future?" I asked, standing up.

_Blazing Heartbeat...you know I cannot do that. The future is for you to find out on your own. I only know a possible future. Just follow your instincts, it will show you one day. Now, I will contact you again some other time, but for now I must go._

I saw a bright, white light flash, then I heard Rainbow attempting to wake me up. "Blaze...Blaze? Come on, wake up." I heard her say.

"Nnnnnnnnnnggggggggghhhhhhhh" I groaned in response, opening my eyes. "I had a serious headache, must have made me blank out." I said, rubbing my eyes.

"You bet...I was sitting there for about 5 minutes trying to wake you up. You was out for about 30." She said. '30 Minutes? Damn, the conversation didn't feel like that long. Maybe like, 2 minutes...' I thought. I stood up, and walked over to the counter and got something to drink.

"Well, I have to get going. Ponyville weather duties call. You working tonight?" Dash asked, heading for the door.

"Huh? No...But I will be tomorrow though." I said, as I finished my drink.

"Oh, okay. Then I'll see ya in a bit!" She said, walking out the door.

"Later..." I said, as she shut the door. I began to massage my head. No matter what, I had this certain song stuck in by head. Mostly the chorus, but it went like this...

_This is your life, It's all been ordinary_

_Do you find all you were?_

_Then you find your life is all but something ordinary_

_And you're longing for home, you're gonna find yourself at home_

My favorite song from my favorite Video Game as a kid, Need For Speed: Hot Pursuit 2. The song was 'Ordinary' by the Buzzhorn. I thought it fit so well. I used to think my life was ordinary, then I wake up in Equestria and its all but ordinary. I'm pretty sure, that this song came to my head for a reason...but I didn't think any of it.

My life...has taken a bucking turnaround. Ever since I met Pinkie to when I kissed Rainbow Dash for the first time. I thought I would just find a way home, and then I told the princesses I wanted to stay. I still want to stay, but I'm not sure if my future will prevail to that.

So, once my headache died down, I did the only thing I knew that calmed me down...I played the drums. Not sure how long I played, but when I finished, I felt a lot better.

I walked outside and enjoyed the rest of my day. I visited Twilight, and a couple other Ponies. Later that night, I saw Applejack doing something. "Hey AJ...what ya doing?"

"Oh Howdy there Blaze. I was just on mah way to Twilight's house. The girls are all going to go somewhere to eat." She said. I started to follow her.

"And they didn't invite me? You guys are nice..." I said. I heard Applejack laugh.

"Now, don't jump to Conclusions Sugarcube...Dash was going to tell you about it when she got off duty. But seeing as you are out walking, Ill just tell you and you can walk on over." Applejack told me, as we walked to Twilight's house. Right before I got there, Dash showed up.

"Oh Hey Blaze...I was looking for you! Guess you found out about us eating?" She asked me.

"Yep..." I said, walking inside the house.

Dinner...its weird how this was unexpected. Not sure what will be happening tonight, but something tells me I'm in for one hay of a ride.

….If only I knew

**Late update is late again. In other news...I got my laptop replacement, so I got a laptop again. So my updates might get back to normal, im shooting for atleast 2 a week, I hope. Hey! I just realized that I didn't stop the story with me going to sleep.**

**Blaze: Well, aren't you special?**

**Yes, yes I am. So anyways, see you guys in the next story, where I continue from where I left off**


	4. Chapter 4: Spring is Here!

**Late upload is late, I've been busy with school and other shit. But don't worry, I haven't forgotten my readers!**

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful night out. 'You did well tonight Luna...' I though, as I looked to the sky and Dash. Me, Rainbow, Twilight, Rarity, Pinkie, Applejack, and Fluttershy were all heading for the restaurant. Once we got there, we found our seats and sat down. We ordered our food and sat around, waiting for it to come.<p>

"So Twilight, wanna tell us why you had us come here in the first place?" Applejack asked her.

"Well, we basically came here to first celebrate Blaze being with us for almost a year now." Twilight said. Everyone looked to me and smiled. "...Secondly, I received an Invitation, with tickets for all of us to go to the Grand Galloping Gala!" She announced to us.

"The Gala?" Everyone said at once, me and Dash looking at each other, knowing what happened the first time.

"Yes, the Gala." Twilight responded.

"But, last year was so...bad. Why was we invited again?" Rarity asked.

"Well, in the way the princess said, it livened up the party, and she always enjoys seeing us. She also mentioned she wanted Blaze to see the gala himself as well." Twilight explained.

"Yeah well, I say what happened last year. Let's just say, it wasn't pretty." I said, looking at everyone.

"Well, if you guys don't want to go, I guess I can let the princes-" Twilight began, then Applejack interrupted her.

"Well, I don't know about yall, but the Gala seems like fun, now that we know what to expect. 'Sides, it just might be better with Blaze along for the ride." Applejack said.

"Yeah, I guess it would be cool..." Rainbow Dash said, looking about me. "What'cha say, Blaze?" She asked.

"Eh, sure why not. Lets give the Gala another round." I said. The other ponies nodded.

"Alright then! It's settled. The gala will be in about a month, so get ready." Twilight said, as our food came to the table. We all nodded then dug into our food.

* * *

><p>"Ughhh, I'm full..." I said, as me and Dash walked back to my house.<p>

"You're telling me." Dash responded, feeling the same.

I saw the house in view, and sighed. "Thank Celestia we are back." I said, lazily flying up and opening the door. Dash walked in and I shut the door behind us.

"I say we skip our snuggle time on the couch, and make up for it in sleep..." I began, as I watched Dash head for the bedroom.

"Ditto." She said, walking in and laying on the bed. I came in and did the same, after turning the lights out and locking the door.

"I'm surprised you agreed with me Dash..." I began, then I heard her chuckle.

"Yeah well, it's not like we don't have Winter Wrap Up tomorrow..." She began. I sat up immediately. "Buck! I forgot, tomorrow _is _Winter Wrap Up day!" I said, laying back down and groaning.

"Yep, and you better be ready, your going to be the Second in command for the Weather Team. I'm going to need all the help I can get!" She said.

"Aye Aye Captain!" I said, doing a mock salute. "So, you got my vest?" I asked her. I saw her nod. "Yep, its sitting next to mine in the living room. Don't forget, we have to get up early...even with Twilight's organization, it still takes all day." She said, shutting her eyes.

'Yep, in two days it will be spring. Ahhhhh spring, such a nice- Wait...Spring! Why do I have the feeling that spring is...oh boy' I thought, looking to Dash. I immediately cleared my mind and sighed."I hear ya..." I said, shutting my eyes. I felt something wet brush against my lips, followed by a 'goodnight' from Dash. I smiled, leaned over and kissed her cheek, returning the gesture. I shut my eyes and immediately fell asleep, as well as Dash did.

* * *

><p>Note to self...it is WAY too early to get up for the start of Winter Wrap Up. I sleepily walked over to the living room table, grabbed my vest and put it on. Dash did the same a while later, and woke me up from the couch.<p>

"Come on now! It isn't that early." She said, giggling.

"Yeah well, it reminds me of getting up for school. My internal clock is screaming 'Too Early' at me." I said, standing up and greeting Dash with a good morning. She smiled. "Come on, we got winter to wrap up." She said, walking out the door and flaring her wings. I did the same and took flight for town hall.

"Fillies and Gentlecolts, it's that time of year again...Winter Wrap Up!" The mayor said, getting a cheer from everypony. "And since last year was a success, thanks to the 'All Team Organizer', we should get wrap up winter even faster this year!" She announced. "You all have your team assignments, so lets hop to it!" She said, as everypony cheered again, and dispersed. I flew over and stood next to Rainbow, as the other Pegasi and Ice Scorers showed up.

"Alright everypony, same drill as last time. Pinkie Pie, you and the other earth ponies get to scoring the lakes. Derpy, since you kind of messed up with the birds last year...you are going to help Me, Blaze, and the others clear clouds. Can you handle that?" Rainbow asked.

"Of course, Rainbow Dash!" Derpy said, in that lovable voice of hers. I don't care what anypony says, I like her personality. "Everypony else, go get the southern birds!" Dash said to the remaining Pegasi. Rainbow looked over to Twilight. "Did I miss anything?" She asked. Twilight shook her head no, and left to go over to the Animal Team. "Alright, lets go!" She said, as she took off. I followed her, and every pony else did as well.

After a while, the southern birds showed up, which signaled us to clear the clouds. I began to fly around, kicking the clouds and moving them away. I looked down and saw Rarity working on the nests. She had a lot of them made so far. It all seemed good. I looked over and saw Fluttershy waking the animals up. I looked to Dash. "Hey Dash! We are just about ready to clear the ground where Fluttershy is?" I asked. She nodded. "When Fluttershy gives us the signal. Hey, go check and see how the Lake scorers are doing!"

"Okay!" I called back, taking off to the lakes. Twilight was overseeing the lake scoring. It seemed good. I landed next to Twilight. "Scoring seems to be going well." I said, looking to Twilight. She nodded. "Yep, we have a few lakes that are ready..." She said, pointing on the map. I looked and nodded.

"I will tell Dash" I said, opening my wings. Twilight nodded. I took off flying. While I was flying, I found myself humming the Winter Wrap Up theme. There were some Pegasi flying next to me, heard me and started to hum. Before I knew it, I heard the theme being hummed by everyone. _Look at what I started..._I thought. Then for some reason, I began to sing part of Twilight's first part of the song. (Bold for Blaze)

**The time has come to welcome spring  
><strong> **And all things warm and green  
><strong> **But it's also time to say goodbye ** **  
>It's winter we must clean <strong>

I didn't think singing the rest was necessary, which was correct because I heard somepony began to sing the chorus.

_Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up!_

_Let's finish our holiday cheer!_

_Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up_

_'Cause Tomorrow Spring is here!_

_'Cause Tomorrow Spring is here!_

I heard Rainbow Dash began to sing after I told her where to clear the clouds. I found myself starting to sing (Bold and Italics for Blaze/Dash)

_Bringing home the southern birds_

_A Pegasus' job begins  
>And clearing all the gloomy skies<em>

_**To let the sunshine in**_

_We move the clouds_

_**And we melt the white snow**_

_When the sun comes up_

_**It's warmth and beauty will glow!**_

Dash looked over to me. "You're singing?" She asked. I smiled and nodded. "Why the hay not...the tune is catchy." I said. She smiled. (Everyone sings chourus)

_Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up!_

_Let's finish our holiday cheer!_

_Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up_

_'Cause Tomorrow Spring is here!_

_Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up!_

_'Cause Tomorrow Spring is here!_

_'Cause Tomorrow Spring is here!_

I heard Fluttershy and the animal team sing, so I hummed along with the tune. The chorus was sung again, then I heard applejack, she was down below us.

_No easy task to clear the ground _ _Plant our tiny seeds _ _With proper care and sunshine _ _Everyone it feeds _ _Apples, carrots, celery stalks _ _Colorful flowers too _ _We must work so very hard _ _It's just so much to do!_

_Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up!_

_Let's finish our holiday cheer!_

_Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up_

_'Cause Tomorrow Spring is here!_

_Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up!_

_'Cause Tomorrow Spring is here!_

_'Cause Tomorrow Spring is here!_

We all hummed some more, as this was the part when Twilight sang, but since she found her place, it was no use. We then came back to the chorus, everpony singing this time. (Bold/Italics for Dash and Blaze)

_**Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up!**_

_Let's finish our holiday cheer!_

_**Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up**_

_'Cause Tomorrow Spring is here!_

_**Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up!**_

_**'Cause tomorrow Spring is here!**_

_'Cause tomorrow Spring is here!_

_**'Cause tomorrow Spring is here!**_

I smiled as I began to see the finishing touches of Winter Wrap Up begin in progress. I suddenly heard Fluttershy's signal, and immediately flew over there, blowing away all the clouds. I watched as the snow melted, and Fluttershy gave me an approving look. The ice began to melt on the lake,the birds had made it to their nests, and most of the fields were plowed. But the plant team needed a little more help, so me and Dash pitched in, helping plant the seeds. After about 3 hours or so, we finally finished, just before Sundown. We all met back in the town square.

"Congrats everypony, Winter has been wrapped up, ON TIME! Again!" She said. Everypony applauded. "I would like to thank you all for your participation, and hope you all enjoy you're first day of Spring tomorrow!" She said, as there was a rupture of applause. Everypony dispersed after that. Me and Dash headed home. "Well, well, well...Mr. Blaze has proven himself for Winter Wrap Up." Dash said, playfully. "My hard working stallion has finally come around..." She added, smiling.

"Ehhh, it was nothing." I said, as I walked into my house. I heard the door shut and Dash inhaling sharply. "Sooooo...what are you going to do on your first day of spring tomorrow?" She asked. I turned and looked at her. She was giving me that look that I knew oh so well, and yet...I liked it. "Well, I'm not sure...it _is _my first day of spring in Equestria. I might think of something..." I smiled slyly. I couldn't prevent the inevitable, so I'm going to have fun, tease the subject a bit until the time is right.

"Well, you never know. You may just be doing something special in about a week or two." Dash said, smiling as well. I sighed. "Well, I'm tired from last night, so I will head to bed." I said, walking to my room.

Dash smiled and followed me. "Yeah, today made me pooped..." She said, yawning. We both climbed into bed, then shared a what I believe to be...a _very _passionate kiss. I smiled and shut my eyes, along with Dash.

"Goodnight Dash..." I said, yawning.

"Goodnight Blaze..." She said, yawning in response.

"...Love you." I said. I felt Dash shift in the bed. It seems she was as just taken back as I was.

"...Love you too" She finally responded, before passing out from exhaustion. I shut my eyes, and fell asleep to my thoughts.

_Its Spring Blaze...love is in the air. You and Dash are made for each other, you know it. You told her you love her, but before you make any other moves...you need to ask yourself. Do you truly love her? If you do, then go ahead and be my guest._

My Conscience was right, I do need to think if I truly love her. I sat there for a second in the silence, and the sleeping noises coming from Dash. After thinking long and hard, I said something back to my conscience, from deep within my heart.

_I do...I do truly love her. With all my heart. I'm ready to be there for her, forever. If I'm going to live in Equestria the rest of my life, I will do it with someone I know I can be with. Now, my only hope is she feels the same, and that we will love each other, no matter what._

_...no...matter...what..._ I fell asleep, at peace with my decision.

* * *

><p><strong>And thats a long chapter! So, hope you guys enjoyed my version of Winter Wrap Up, and sorry once again for late uploads. Thrid Nine Weeks is ending soon, and my teachers(Mainly English)have bombarded me with projects. Hopefully, I will still upload when I can.<strong>

**Till then, Peace! -MilesProweFan100 (Can also be known as... Dashie_Luff)**


	5. Chapter 5: Not So Usual Day

**To everyone who reviewed, I say thanks. Also, to answer your question mfish (I believe it was you) I do relate to Blaze a good bit.**

* * *

><p>I awoke with a start. I had some weird dream about that Dark Wisp character for some reason. She somehow had returned and had a different form, and all this crazy stuff. I wonder what happened to her anyways.<p>

So I walked outside, it was another beautiful spring day. The sun was shining, birds were chirping, and everything was just right with nature. I walked to Vinyls club, for the practice session today. We were going to practice this one song that she wanted me to play for the club in about a week or so. It had been my first club session this month.

I walked inside the club and found Vinyl, as usual, sitting at the Turntable. She had her goggles on and a pair of headphones, bobbing her head to the beat. She saw me walk in and threw a hoof in the air, greeting me. I smiled and did the same. She stop the music and walked over to me. "So, you ready to get this song mastered?" She asked, smiling at me.

I nodded. "Yep, I can feel it today. I will be able to play this song with my eyes shut and holding the sticks backwards!" I said, smiling at myself.

"Now that's the kind of confidence I like to hear!" She said, holding her hoof out. I brought mine up and bumped her hoof, before walking over to my set. I sat down, grabbed the earphones and put them on, then gave Vinyl the 'I'm Ready' signal. She nodded and started the music. I could already see her mixing as I began my rhythm on the drums.

I listened closely as I played my drums. The song almost reminded me of 'Narcissistic Cannibal' by Korn, but I knew it wasn't that song.

After about a good 4 minutes, the song ended and I stopped playing. I saw Vinyl walk over, giving me an improving look.

"Good work there brony, I think you got this song down pat!" She said, lifting her goggles up. It had been the first time since I actually saw her eyes up close. What everyone said was true, her eyes are red. Almost like a blood red, but much more lighter. Vinyl must have noticed me staring cause she raised a brow. "You alright there Heartbeat?" She asked me. I shook my head.

"Oh sorry, It's just your eye color is really...really awesome." I said, smiling. She smiled back at me. "Well thanks. Anyways, you got the song?" She asked me.

"Yeah, I got it down. I think we are ready for Next Week." I said to her. She nodded. "Alright, go out and enjoy yourself then. See ya later." She said, turning around. I nodded and walked out the door.

I smiled as I walked through town, but I wasn't sure what I was going to do today. 'Kinda wish something happened so I could save the day again...' I muttered in my mind. I quickly stopped in my tracks. "Wait wait...take that back. I think I want to wait awhile before another 'save the day' event..." I said out loud, getting strange looks from other Ponies. I just smiled and kept walking.

I kept walking until I saw a familiar Pegasus Mail-mare walk up to me. "Hey Derpy..." I said to her. She smiled. "Hello Blaze! I came to ask you if you could help me. I'm a little behind with my mail deliveries, and was wondering if you could so some with me." She asked me. "I can pay you in Muuuffffiiiinnnnsssss." She said to me. I smiled.

"Oooh, I don't know Ditzy. That's a hard bargain" I said to her. She made the most saddest face she could some up with, and looked at me. "Plleeeeaaaaassssseeeee?" She asked. I sighed and laughed.

"Oh, alright Ditzy, just because you asked." I said, grabbing the bag she handed over to me. "Thank you!" She said, as she took off "Just follow me." She said. I nodded and followed her. We delivered mail to a couple houses, before Derpy looked to me. "This has gone by faster. It normally takes me a bit longer for those two houses..." She said. She started to go of course.

"Uhh Ditzy, you're going the wrong way." I said. She turned and looked at me. "Ooh, my bad! I forget I still have some more deliveries to do." She said, as she flew over to me. We went to the last two houses, and then left for Derpy's house. She walked inside and grabbed a muffin. She then gave it to me. "Here you go!" She said. I smiled and took it. "Bye Ditzy, thanks for the muffin!" I said, as a I flew off. She is such a nice pony.

I devoured my Muffin as I flew off to Celestia knows where. I landed and looked around. I saw ponies and fruit stands to the far right, I then saw some shops and Twilight's library to the left. 'Middle of town is that way, and the shops are the other way...that means I'm at...' I looked in front of me to see a door open. The pony behind the door stepped out as I said "Carousel Boutique..."

Rarity looked to me. "Ah Blaze, just the person I was looking for. Please come in!" She said, grabbing me and pulling me in.'Oh God, I think I know where _this_ is going...' I thought, as she pulled me into a dressing area. "I was improving the girl's dresses some for the Gala when I thought, 'why not make Blaze a Tux, since he is going as well.' So I made this for you!" She said, pulling a rope, drawing a few curtains back.

I looked and saw a tuxedo sitting on one of the Manikins, and I had to say...it looked pretty awesome. It was like a normal tuxedo, but it had what looked to be a red and black tie, and the handkerchief thingy sticking out of the front pocket had a cool flame look to it. Rarity saw what my reaction was and smiled. "Well go on, try it on." She said, nudging me to the tux. I walked up, grabbed the clothing and went into a changing room.

When I walked back out, I went over and looked at the mirror. Rarity came over and smiled some more. "Now don't you look _Dashing_? Do a little something with that mane of yours, and you could really give the Gentlecolts a run for their bits." She told me. I smiled.

"Thank Rarity, I like it." I told her. She nodded. "Anything for you. Now, since the Gala is in about three days, I will let you take it home. But DON'T let Rainbow see it, I want it to be a little surprise." She said, handing me a bag to put the clothes in. I folded them and set them in there. "Will do Rarity." I said with a smile. She nodded and let me to the door. "And do try not to tell the girls about the small changes I made to the dresses..." She said. I nodded again. "See you around..." I said, as I took off for my house.

When I got to my house, I put the clothes up and did some playing on my drums. I was feeling a little Guns n' Roses today, so I played a couple songs... '_Paradise City' _and _'Welcome to the Jungle'_.

After my drum practice, I lazily sat around the house. I wasn't sure of what to do. 'Wonder what Dash is up to right now...' I thought...

_**Que Narration Switch: Rainbow Dash POV  
><strong>_

I sighed. Today was just too easy for me. Weather was going to be clear today, so I kicked all the clouds away, 10 seconds flat as usual. I lazily did a barrel roll as I flew around. I thought about Blaze for a while...wait, I thought about him the WHOLE day. I think I know exactly why I thought about him too...

I landed on a hill, and looked around. My usual Testing grounds. I flew up into the sky as fast as I could, doing corkscrews, flips, and anything else I could come up with. I tried to think of a new trick I could do, but nothing came up. After about a few more dives and flips, something buzzed in my head. _'You could try and see if you can do a 'Sonic Rainboom' on command...' _I though. I smiled and began to fly up. I like the way my mind thinks at times.

I flew up as high as I could, and took a deep breath in. I was directly over the lake, because when I do my most fastest stunts, I always make sure to have water to be able to fall in. I learned that no matter how high you are, as long as you keep your body straight, you can survive a fall into water. Since I'm doing fast moves, which demands a straight body, it always saves me from falling and possible killing myself on the ground.

I straightened my body out and flew down, gaining speed. I was going faster and faster, and my eyes began to water from all the wind. I got faster and faster as I heard a small boom, and a mach cone form around me. I began to squint my eyes and grit my teeth as I felt myself begin to break the cone. "Come...onnnnn!" I yelled, as I suddenly felt myself break through an invisible force. I felt my body stop for a millisecond, before bursting through with speed, a loud boom and a rainbow flowing from the area I broke. I saw the water coming up fast, so I angled myself and started to fly directly above the water. I reached down and glided my hand over the top, before flying back up, as far as I could until I could see Blaze's house.

_**Back to Blaze's POV**_

I was laying on the couch when all of a sudden, I heard a giant EXPLOSION, and felt the house shake. I immediately shot up, and went outside just in time to see a Rainbow streak fly downwards, and a Rainbow come moving towards the house, and around Ponyville. "Rainbow Dash...did a Sonic Rainboom? Holy..." I said, as I saw her fly up into the sky. She must have saw me standing outside because she came flying towards me, and stopped in my yard, smiling. "Did you see it! I did a Sonic Rainboom...ON COMMAND!" She explained, jumping in the air.

I laughed. "Yes...I saw it. It was amazing Dashie." I told her.

"Oh and uh by the way, I will probably be over tonight...if you don't...uh mind." She said. I saw her face flush red. I smiled.

"Of course I don't mind Dashie. Besides, we have some...things...I need to talk to you about." I said. I felt my face begin to get hot as well. Dash nodded. "Same...here." She said. She looked around. "Well what do you know, I remembered I have to help Pinkie with something..." She said, giving me a kiss. "See ya tonight." She said, flying up and leaving. I nodded, then thought about tonight... "Oh boy..." Was all I said, before walking back inside.

* * *

><p><strong>Two Hours Later<strong>

Dash walked inside just as I had finished making Dinner. "Hey Dash..." I said, as I sat the food on the table.

"Hey Blaze. Smells good." She said, as she sat down. Have I ever mentioned Dash has taken a Liking to some human food. I introduced her to about three of my favorite foods. Pizza (made the pony way), Macaroni and Cheese (I have basically a lifetime supply of this stuff, I mean I love it that much), and Spaghetti (Obviously no Meatballs). This time, I had made a Pizza, with some flowers, and hay, stuff that ponies like to eat, then two macaroni cups.

I began to eat, as well as Dash. "So, how was your day?" She asked me. "Oh it was good, I practiced my song with Vinyl, helped Ditzy with delivering mail, and played on my drums..." I said, taking a bit of the Pizza. "You?" I asked, after swallowing the food.

"Oh, it was the usual. Except for the Rainboom, which you saw." She said, smiling.

"Again, it was amazing" I said, finishing my Slice. She nodded.

"Yep, just like me." She said, smiling. She had finished her dinner as well.

Dash got up and went to the couch, and I cleaned the diner table. I then walked over and sat next to Dash. "I take it this talk we are about to have will be long?" I asked, she nodded. "Well, I guess we get started."

Dash sighed. "Well, I can't believe I am admitting this but, I actually thought about you all day. That thing you said to me last night, made me think if it was truly meant. I know we have done this before but...it's been a year since we met, and I can feel us nearing that Path not always taken. You understand what I'm saying?" She asked, I nodded.

"Yes, and I feel the same way. If we go down that path, we need to make sure we are true about our decisions. I thought long and hard about what I said last night, and before I went to sleep, I made a conclusion. I do truly adore you Dash. I want to be there for you...forever. For as long as I live...I refuse to leave Equestria without you Dash. If you want to take the path with me, then I'm ready.

Dash sat there, thinking about what I said. Finally, she turned and looked me in the eyes. "If you are ready...then I am too." She said. The look on her face told me she meant it.

I sighed, and leaned on Dash. She leaned against me, sighing too. "So now what?" She asked, looking at me. I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know, guess sit here for a while...let the moment set in." I said. She smiled at me.

"Yeah, okay..." She said. Shutting her eyes. We sat there for what felt like an Eternity. I knew the inevitable was going to happen soon. After a while, we adjusted and she got her head on my lap/stomach. I started to stroke her mane, getting lost in the colors. I heard Dash laugh which broke my concentration. "Sheesh, if you like my mane color so much, you should get yours like mine..." She said, laughing again.

I smiled. "Where would the fun be in that?" I asked. "It would be weird stroking my own mane..." I said, getting another laugh from Dash. We continued to sit there and laugh, joke with each other. I turned on the TV a little later, and we sat there and watched it. Me and Dash sat there and loved on each other until I looked at the time. I smiled at her. "Would you look at the time, I think we need to get some shuteye." I said, getting up. Dash got up with me, smiling as well. "Yep, it is..." She said, as we walked to the room. We got ourselves ready, then climbed into bed.

We sat there until I got up, and went over Dash. I gave her a kiss, to which she inhaled sharply, and looked at me when we finished. I looked at her, and she just looked so Celestia Damned Cute. Her hair had must of grown some because part of her mane was sitting there, almost covering her right eye. I looked at her face, causing Dash to smile and wink at me. Since she was on her back, her wings were spread out on both sides, resting on the bed. I leaned down, and we shared a slightly passionate kiss. Apparently, I couldn't help myself because when I leaned back up, Dash started to laugh and pointed at my back. "Blaze...you need...to see this..."

I looked behind me and saw what Dash was laughing at. My wings were standing outstretched, fully erect. I tried to move them but they were rock hard. Suddenly, I immediately knew what was happening, as my face turned red. 'Damn you Fandom and your creation of the Wingboner...'

"Looks like someone is getting excited..." Dash said playfully. I looked to her and just smiled. I leaned down and kissed her longer, and more passionately. Before I knew what I had started, it was already too late to back down. But it's okay...I think we both wanted it.

I'm not going into any detail, just going to say one thing...

_Wow...it was better than I expected._

**And there we go for the end of that chapter. I wasn't really sure what to do this one, but then random ideas popped into my head during school, so I used them. I also did the Wingboner for the Lulz...**

**For all of you who are thinking what I think you are thinking...yes _it_ did happen.**

**So anyways, I think you all for the reviews, especially the criticized ones...because I always find those helpful in the making of later chapters.**

**Till then Bronies/Pegasisters~ MilesProwerFan100...out!**


	6. Chapter 6: Lets make a cake?

**Late update again...sorry everypony. Luckily, my Spring break starts after school tomorrow (Or whenever I can upload this story, spring break starts after school Thursday) so I will have more time for story updates. I also have an idea that I will address after this chapter. Now, to what you have been waiting for...**

* * *

><p>I stood in front of my bathroom mirror, amused at how messed up my mane was. I grabbed my comb and styled my mane back to it's usual form, and looked back in the mirror, smiling. 'Oh, how my parents would kill me if they found out...' I thought, laughing to myself. I trotted into the living room and looked outside. You know that saying 'April showers bring May flowers'? Well, it was very true for Ponyville. Dash left early in the morning because they basically have a rain shower scheduled everyday, and almost around the same time each day. Sometimes, they scheduled a boomer. Well, today they did schedule one.<p>

I was always worried when Dash worked with Thunderstorms, because of her being close to the lightning, and one hit can kill a pony. Most of the time she is careful about it, sometimes coming home with a singed hair or feather. So, I was worried as usual, but I didn't stress over it. I went outside and decided to enjoy the sunlight while I had it. I walked into Ponyville and trotted around aimlessly until I found a place I knew. When I got there, I checked the surroundings and sighed to myself when I saw a building made out of Gingerbread, a tower that looked like two cupcakes on top of each other, and a sign with a cupcake on it.

'Oh the irony...' I mused as I realized it was Sugarcube Corner, the central headquarters for Pinkie Pie. I was heading up the steps, about to go inside when a hyperactive voice from behind me shouted out.

"Hi Blaze!" Came Pinkie's voice. I jumped up and could have sworn my head touched the roof, and landed, facing Pinkie Pie. "Why Did you come up behind me and startle me like that!" I asked, clearly annoyed how she did that.

My annoyance seemed to phase through Pinkie however. "Well, the author made me do it, silly. Just like how he made you react like that." She said to me.

"Pinkie, what author? I see no author..." I said through gritted teeth. "That author, right there!" She said, pointing up to a spot in the sky. I followed her hoof and saw nothing. "Pinkie, I don't-" I looked to my left and saw she wasn't there anymore.

"Hey! You want to do something fun?" A voice from my right asked. I looked over and saw pinkie, sitting on the ground. "Wait...you was just over..." I began. Pinkie's tail began to shake. "TwitchiTwich, TwichiTwich!" She said, diving under a cart. I looked at her. "Now why does this seem fami-" A flower pot hit me square on the top of my head, and it hit pretty damn hard. My reaction was my hooves reaching up, holding the spot I was hit on, and shouting "PIIIIISSSSSSSSS" Pinkie was next to me again, giggling to herself. "So that's what was going to fall. Silly Blaze, you should have known to move!" She said to my, bouncing around.

"Damn it, how could I have forgotten about the Pinkie Sense!" I said, smacking myself on the head, and hitting the spot where the pot hit. "Owwwwwww!" I yelled through gritted teeth.

Pinkie stopped bouncing and gasped. "Oh, I know what we can do! Let's go bake some stuff!" She said, grabbing my and pulling me into the kitchen. I silently cursed my luck, because I somehow got stuck with Pink-

"Silly Blaze, don't curse your luck! You are super duper lucky you get to hang out with me!" She said in her usual cheery tone. I opened my mouth, about to say something, but mentally kicked my self, saying 'don't ask or think about it.'

"So, what are we going to bake then?" I asked her. She Turned around and smiled at me. "A Cake! And seeing as how the Gala is tomorrow, I thought 'Why not have a party celebrating our second Gala' before we go!" She said.

I sighed. "Pinkie...I'm pretty sure everyone is going to be busy getting ready for the Gala" I said. Pinkie looked at me, and frowned. She then sighed.

"Oh your right. Twilight is going to be studying, Rarity is going to be finishing the dresses, Applejack is going to be apple bucking, Fluttershy is caring for her animals, and Dashie is doing the Thunderstorm. Darn, I hate it when the story notes are right" She said. She then looked up, happy again. "Well, I guess its just me and you, A party is still a party with only one guest!" She said, bouncing to the oven.

I started to head for the door. "I don't know pinkie...I have that thing at the place to do, so yeah." I said, as I opened the door. The minute I set a hoof out, Lighting flashed and a loud boom of thunder came in, and it started to pour. "On second thought, Cake sounds good right about now." I said, backing up and shutting the door. 'Dear Celestia...why me?' I thought, as I made my way towards Pinkie. I could have sworn I heard someone laughing as I watched Pinkie.

"Alright, I need flour, sugar," She began naming off ingredients while I grabbed them. As I gave them to her, she began to pour them in a bowl and mix them. After my collecting of ingredients, she had stirred up a bowl of cake batter. "So, do you want a square cake or a circle cake? I'll let you choose!" She said, looking at me. I thought. "Circle cake" I decided. Pinkie grabbed a circle cake pan, poured the batter in, and put it in the oven. "Alright, time for the icing!" She said.

After another gathering of ingredients, Pinkie had mixed up a batch of icing. She handed me a spoon. "Keep stirring until it becomes hard enough to spread on a cake." She told me, as she went over to the oven and did some stuff over there.

About 5 minutes of stirring, the icing felt hard enough. As soon as I stopped, Pinkie set a bowl of cake on the counter. "Alright! Now we wait for the cake to cool and then we can spread the frosting!" She said, walking over to a chair and sitting down. She gestured me over, and I followed.

"Sooooo, how are you and Dashie?" She asked out of nowhere. I flinched. "Pinkie! Don't you think that question is a little personal?" I asked her.

"Well, im just curious, is all." She said. I sighed.

"If you must know, we are doing just fine." I said to her. She turned and looked at me. "So, you truly love her?" She asked me.

I turned and looked at her. "Yes I do, but why are you interrogating me like this?" I asked her. She looked at me and laughed. "Interrogating? Silly, if I was interrogating you, I would have a lamp shining on your face and the room would be dark!" She said to me. I rolled my eyes. "Anymore questions?" I asked her.

She shook her head, as a timer went off. "Time for the Icing!" She cheered, as she hopped to the cake. When I got over there, most of the Icing was already on the cake. "What? How did you-?" I stopped myself again.

I walked over to the bowl, got some icing on my hoof, and tasted it. "Not bad" I said, as I felt myself begin to pass ou- Just kidding. "So now what, we just eat it?" I asked her.

Pinkie cut the cake, grabbed a slice and ate it. "Mmphm" She said, bouncing around the place with a mouth full of cake. I grabbed me a slice, and ate it...boy was it delicious.

I heard another boom, as the lights flashed. I just realized it was storming. "Wow, the cake making made me forget that there was still a storm outside." I said as I looked outside. Pinkie nodded. "See, told you baking was fun!" She said, bouncing away. I smiled to my self. 'You know what, spending a day with pinkie isn't so bad after all.' I thought. Me and pinkie ate cake the rest of the time, and had a little party. By the end of it, the storm cleared out and I saw the sun begin to set.

"Well, it was fun Pinkie...I had a good time." I said to her, she smiled at me. "No Problem Blaze, I always love to throw parties." She said, cleaning up the place. I waved goodbye and walked outside. Everything looked nice. Raindrops glistened in the sunset, birds were chirping, the air smelled like rain, There was a Rainbow heading for my face, The grou- Wait...rainbow heading for my face!

"LOOK OUT!" I heard Dash scream, before I was plowed into the ground by a mess of cyan and rainbows.

I groaned and opened my eyes. Dash was laying on top of me, and her mane was all in my face."Dash...I know I'm irresistible, but you don't have to pile drive me into the ground just to get to me." I said, laughing slightly. I heard Dash mumble a few choice words and slug me in the shoulder.

"Just shut up..." I heard her groan, before standing up. She flew out of the crater and I got up and flow out as well. When I landed, I looked her over. As usual, a few of her feathers were singed.

She noticed me looking and just smiled nervously. "What can I say...everything is attracted to me." She said. I just rolled my eyes and flew up. "Come on Dash, lets go..." I told her.

She smiled and flew up. "Race you" She said, taking off at full speed. I smiled and took off after her. I don't see how she can just create a crater in the middle of ponyville, and still fly up and race, but I didn't question her.

We got home, I won...surprisingly, and had dinner. We did our usual evening stuff and went to bed.

"Now Dash...don't forget the Gala is tomorrow." I said to her.

"I was going to say the same thing to you..." She said to me. I smiled and rolled over, kissing her goodnight. She cuddled up next to me and I could have sworn she immediately fell asleep. I must have fell asleep a little bit after that because the last thing I remember was listening to Dash's quiet snoring as her head lay on my chest.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, I hate to admit this but im still thinking of what to do for a plot in this story. Hopefully I might have one by the time I write the Gala chapter. Which comes to the part I was talking about earlier.<strong>

**I am starting to get writers block for this story, and to help fix that, I was going to make another one, Involving my OC, putting him in the world of FiM. This time,however, he is going to be apart of the story line, starting in season 1 episode 1, but he isn't a human. He is going to be a total pony, nothing to deal with human or earth at all. I'm not sure if I'm going to do it in 1st person or 3rd, but I just want to know...would anypony like to read something like that? Not sure if any shipping will be involved but again, if anypony would like to read a story like that...let me know in the reviews. I think it may be fun, and will give me a break from this story.**

**Anyways, thanks for reading, and ill be paying attention to the reviews...but expect a new story from me...possibly**

**-MilesProwerFan100**


	7. Chapter 7:At the Gala!

**Hello Everypony! MilesProwerFan100 here for the next chapter. Ive been thinking long and hard...and I think something in my brain clicked. So anyways, time for the next chapter. Also, I would like to thank everypony for being paitent with me these past few mo-  
><strong>

**Blaze: Will you just hush up and write the story already? Sheesh**

**Right...**

Today I found myself humming the Gala tune for no apparent reason, well that is until Rainbow reminded me that the Gala was tonight.When she told me that, I kind of panicked for a few seconds, but then realized I was all ready. It was Rainbow Dash and the other girls who had to get ready.

I said goodbye to Dash, and she took off for Rarity's Boutique to get ready for tonight. Once I saw she was all clear, I trotted over to my closet, pulled out my Tuxedo and tried it on. I trotted over to the mirror and looked myself over. I had grabbed a mane comb to style it a bit. I kept trying different styles, but none looked really that good. 'Oh, what can I do to look goo- Wait a second...why am I fretting over this...I'm not some Pish Posh pony who cares about my mane style!' I thought, before giving my mane a good shake. I looked in the mirror and saw I actually looked good like that. "Well what do you know...my lack of good hairstyle knowledge wins again, I should have shook my head in the first place!" I said, trotting around proudly.

"Well...someone sure looks impressed" I heard a voice come from the door. I about jumped out of my skin when I turned to the voice. "SPIKE! Haven't you heard of knocking?" I asked loudly, seeing an amused looking spike standing at the door.

"Well, Twilight sent me down here. As for why I didn't knock, 1 your door was kinda open..and 2, I'm not used to knocking now thanks to Twilight. She always complains when someone knocks on her door 'cause its a public library." Spike explained.

"Yeah...okay. Just...Just go to the living room! I'll be out there in a sec." I said. Spike shrugged and walked off. I quickly changed out of my tux, put it back in its bag, and laid it on my bed.

"You got any gems? Twilight made me leave without lunch..." Spike said as I walked out. "Spike, does it look like I have gems?" I asked as nice as I could. He shrugged. "Guess not...Hey! What about Ice Cream?" He asked. I smiled. "Yeah, I got some...hold up." I told him, going into the kitchen. I grabbed two bowls, pulled the Ice Cream out the fridge, and scooped it into the bowls. I handed one to spike with a spoon, and grabbed me a spoon and sat down with my bowl.

"Spike, if you are a dragon, how come you eat Ice Cream? Wouldn't that like...put out your fire breath or something?" I asked him.

He ate a few spoon fulls and looked at me. "Aw, I don't know. Well, I kind of do know. First off, we don't have 'Fire Breath'...we have this little sack inside us that has fire in it, and opens when we want to breath fire...I think." He began. I looked at him strange. "Im just a baby dragon, I don't know everything about my body yet!" He said with puppy dog eyes, eating his Ice Cream. I laughed to myself some. "Okay Spike, I was just curious. Maybe I can ask Twilight..." I said, eating some more of my Ice Cream.

_-Two Hours Later-_

The sun was about to go down as we made our way to Carousel Boutique. Me and Spike had our Tuxedos on, and I had my mane styled the way it was when spike...interrupted. When we arrived at the door, spike knocked and we stood there. After about a couple minutes, spike knocked again...still no answer. He kept knocking. "Come on guys, let us in!" He said, knocking. I went up to him, and put a hoof on his shoulder. "Allow me Spike..." I said, as I went up to the door. I lightly knocked on it, clearing my throat. "Rainbow, would you be so kind as to open the door for me and Spike?" I asked in the best Gentlecolt voice I could muster.

"Alright!" I heard her say, cheerfully. Suddenly, Rarity spoke up. "Oh my...Rainbow, we are getting dresse-" She began, before Rainbow cut her off. "Uhh Rarity, we don't normally wear clothes...remember? We have been through thi-" She stopped when she opened the door. Her eyes laid on me as she began to speak. "My my...someone sure is all dressed up, isn't he?" She said, as I walked in. The other mares looked at me as well, and Rarity spoke up. "See Blaze...I told you would look simply _dashing_ in that Tuxedo. Now, to get our dresses." She said, as she trotted away. She came back with a rack of Dresses. Spike took this opportunity to speak up.

"Now, this time are we going to take my advice and have fun...as a group?" He asked. The girls nodded. "Of course, cause we don't have any goals this time...it's all going to be fun." Twilight said. All the girls got up and began to fit in their dresses. I sighed and leaned up against the wall, looking out the window.

About 2 minutes of being in a trance, I felt a warm yet wet muzzle rub my neck. I looked to my left and saw Rainbow in her dress.

By Celestia...be still my heart, she looked even better in her dress than she did when I saw her in the show. "Whats on your mind?" She asked, looking at me. I just stared back. "Nothing...guess after this year almost being up...I still can't believe I'm still here, in Equestria...dating my most Favorite Pony from that show on Earth. I was thinking about how much I missed home...but when you walked up, I remembered how much this place has become home." I said with a smile. She blushed, as Rarity spoke up. "Oh my, Blaze...if only you could see you and Rainbow Dash. Your clothes complement each other so well!" She said. That made Rainbow blush even more, and I think my face became a darker red as well.

"Alright everypony, this year the princess has sent out a carriage for us, so I didn't have to fret." She explained. "It should show up any-" I cut her off.

"It's here..." I said, walking to the door. I opened it and let the girls walk outside. Rainbow was the last one out, and when she stepped out, I let go of the door and put a wing around her. We all climbed in, including spike, and sat in our respective seats. I felt the carriage move forward, and we were on our way to the gala. For some odd reason, the song 'I gotta feeling' by Black Eyed Peas started playing in my head, and I began to hum to it. Rainbow listened to me for a minute before asking "What is that tune you are humming?" She asked. I smiled.

"Its just a song from Earth I heard one day..." I said. I must have hummed the song the whole way about a couple times, because next thing I knew, we was almost in front of the Castle.

"Here we are...The Grand Galloping Gala!" Twilight said, looking out the window. I felt the carriage stop, and the door began to open. We all filed out, and began to walk to the entrance. (What no musical number? Shocking, isn't it?) We all said hello to the Princess, and then walked into the Main Room.

Everyone went there seperate ways, me and Dash went to get some food, Fluttershy went around to a part of the Ballroom, Rarity went to go talk to whom I present to be Fancy Pants or somepony like that, and...I lost track of Everypony.

"So, how about we dance?" I heard Dash's voice say from behind me, I turned and smiled. "Of course..." I said, making my way to the floor. We began to Dance..well she danced and I stumbled a bit. Mr. No Pony Dancing experienced here. Finally, Rainbow finally got me balanced and we began to dance correctly. After Dancing to a couple songs, we went over and sat down. The others soon joined us.

"So, how is the gala so far girls?" Twilight asked. Pinkie spoke up first. "Well, the party is still boring, I sooo want to kick up the party but everypony will probably get all mad at me again and I don't like it when people get mad at me." She said. "But, the food is fantastic. Very Very good!" She said, pulling a plate out of no where and eating food.

"Anypony else?" Twilight asked. The others just shrugged. "Its the same for me, just without the insanity and chaos." Rarity said. Everypony else agreed. We sat there and talked some more, before going our separate ways again. Me and Rainbow decided to glance at the gardens.

The gardens were, as Fluttershy described, beautiful. There were a lot of wonderful flowers. I hardly saw any animals, but that was fine with me.

We made our way back to the ballroom as we knew the Gala was almost finished. "So Dashie...how was it?" I asked as we sat down. "How was what?" she asked me, "You know...how was tonight?" I asked her again. "Oh, it was great. I'm really glad you decided to come with us to the Gala." She said, leaning her up against mine. "Well, we still have time for one more dance..." I started. I was immediately pulled up and taken to the floor. I began to dance with her for what felt like an eternity. When the song was over, we finished our dance as Dash embraced me.

"You know I love you...right?" She asked me. I smiled. "Yes Dash...and I love you too." I answered. '_This is so great...I don't think anything can possibly go wrong for now on..._' I thought in my mind. Nothing could go wrong...at all.

_-Inside the Canterlot Maximum Security Enclosure-_

A small, evil laugh could be heard emitting from one of the enclosures. _'Oh, but everything can go wrong, even in the most harmonious times of all. Besides, don't you know when you say that...something always goes wrong!' _Someone had thought. Soon, the laughter had silenced, and everything seemed fine.

But nothing was fine at all.

_-Back at Ponyville-_

"Night girls, see you all in the morning!" I said, as I took flight to my house, Rainbow Dash following suit. When I landed on my porch, Rainbow hovered above me and gave me a kiss. "I'm heading to my house tonight, gotta put this dress up, and I don't think Ill make it here before falling asleep...you don't mind do you?" She asked. I smiled. "Of course not...hey, Ill try to see if I can make it to your house, I can crash there." I said, opening my door. "Just don't wait up." I added before walking in.

"Alright!" Dash said, before taking off to her house. I went to my room, took my tux off, and put it away neatly. I then went out the door, shut it, and made way to Dash's house.

I arrived about 5 minutes later, ready to crash on the nearest cloud...thats how tired I was. Dash was getting in bed as I showed up, so I followed her upstairs into her room. I forgot what it had looked like, but I figured it had wonderbolts stuff. It did, there was Wonderbolt poster's everywhere. She even had some drawings she must have done as a filly hung up. I smiled and made way over to the bed, getting on it and making myself comfortable.

This was my second time sleeping on a cloud bed while in ponyville...and it felt just as good as the first time.

**And that's it. I decided who/what i'm going to do for the evil pony (cause that's what everyone does...right? No? Oh well, I'm still going it) I kind of ran out of juice by the time I made it to the gala, cause It was late...but gained some energy back for the last part after having a little snack. **

**Anyways...it seems someponies are interested in reading my OC Insert to the MLP Storyline...so I'm going to give a shot at it, so keep your eyes peeled for that story to pop up around this week. Well, since I got back to school tommorow, I will see everypony later.**

**Dash: And don't forget about us! If it wasn't for me and Blaze, this story wouldn't exist.**

**Yeah...and I wouldn't have a few broken things around my house...**

**Dash: What was that?**

**Nothing! Nothing at all. Anyways, bye!**

**Blaze: And don't forget to review! If you want to anyways. We would be happy to hear anything...criticism included!**


	8. Ch 8: A Changeling of Discordant Events

**Schools out! Its time to get into the groove of writing chapters, and I have a feeling you guys will like this one.**

* * *

><p><p>

I awoke from the cloud bed, yawning and stretching like I normally do. I gave my wings a good flap, and got off the bed. I noticed Rainbow was gone, so I shrugged, deciding that she must have gone downstairs to make breakfast.

My muzzle confirmed this when I smelled the tasty smell of Pancakes, and went downstairs. I tell you, teaching Dash how to cook some of my food, really came in...

I walked into the kitchen to find that something was burning...and it was in fact, Breakfast. I sighed, I should have remembered what I read from a few Fanfic's...Dash can't cook that well, especially cupcakes. I quickly rushed over to Dash, and took the Pan off the burner.

"Oh hey...hehheh, I would have had breakfast ready...but I don't think I can cook these juuuust yet." Dash said, as I grabbed a new pan, and began to pour Pancake batter in. At least she knew how to make the batter.

"Yeah...if you took the Pancakes of the burner a little earlier, they wouldn't have burned." I said, flipping the pancake over.

"Well, good morning at least" She said, giving me a peck on the cheek. I smiled. "Good Morning to you too, now go sit at the table, the pancakes are almost ready..." I said. She nodded and sat down. A few minutes later I came back with the pancakes and the bottle of Syrup I gave her to store, and use when I was over.

"So, what does this stuff do again?" She asked, as I poured some on my Pancakes. "It adds flavor to it, its sweet, and sticky. Most of this stuff is collected from trees, like tree sap I think, and then goes through this process that I never paid attention to." I said, pouring some on her pancakes.

"Ahh..." She said, taking a bite. Her face lit up. "Hey, this is pretty good!" She said, eating it some more.

The first time she had Pancakes, she didn't want the Syrup. It was kind of weird, she ate her pancakes without it...and enjoyed it. I must have convinced her to try it next time we had pancakes. I'm glad to see she likes it.

So we finished breakfast and went our separate ways. I myself decided to take a scheduled nap on a cloud. So I leaned back, relaxed and let my eyes fall asleep.

…

…

…

'What?' I look around,seeing some wierded out looking Ponyville, and...was that Discord?

'Ahh, Blazing Heartbeat. You must be wondering why I am here, and not frozen in stone...hmm?'

'Uhh, yeah. It's weird, I fell asleep, and wake up to this. What have you done?'

'Oh, I've done nothing yet. However, that will soon change. Hahaha, Yes...it soon will change. You know, I have to thank you. If you wasn't the seventh element, I still would be stuck in that stone case. Oops, I think I said too much!' Snaps his fingers 'Anywho, I will be seeing you around Blazing Heartbeat, and once again...thanks. Equestria couldn't have been this _disharmonious _if I wasn't for you!'

…

…

…

"Waugh!" I stumble, and try to sit up. But I seem to be stuck to...Cotton Candy? Oh no... I look around and see everything is normal. Then how come?

Poof! The cloud turns back to normal. "What in Celestia's sake just happened?" I asked myself. Something definatley was going on, but I just couldn't put my hoof on it. I had this dream, but I don't remember it? All I do remember is seeing something that resembled Discord.

Wait, a dream involving Discord? Now I know something is up! And that something won't be very good either. I better keep my eye out. I took to the skies and headed for Ponyville.

-Changeling Country-

Chrysalis was sitting, plotting on her revenge on Equestria. "The wedding was too big of a move, I must admit. Now for my next move I think should be somewhere smaller...like-"

"Ponyville" a voice said, and laughed.

Chrysalis jumped out of her seat and took a stance. "Who is there?" She bared her fangs.

"Queen Chrysalis, ruler of the changeling nation. I must say it a pleasure to finally meet you..." The voice said, laughing some more.

"Show yourself!" Chrysalis yelled into the direction of the voice. Suddenly, something poofed and a picture of a familiar villain appeared in her window. "As you wish...although I can't be there in person, I have showed myself in an, alternative way."

Chrysalis looked at her window and raised her eyebrows. Before her stood a moving picture of a Draconequus, a familiar one in fact. "And what are you?" 

"Me...I'm Discord, the god of Chaos and Disharmony, at your service. I come from your neighboring country...Equestria." He said with a smile, knowing all about what happened at the wedding.

"Equestria" Chrysalis growled. "The only nation that is full of love, but I can't seem to find the perfect-"

"Target I know. Now...I have a proposition for you. You are looking for a much smaller target in Equestria. Now, I mentioned a town called Ponyville. You cannot get much smaller than that. Now, if you decide to take up this proposition, we can work together. You, can get your revenge on the loving ponies of Equestria, and I will finally return it to its original, chaotic state. Celestia and her...element _lackeys_ may have fooled us by ourselves, but with both of us." Discord floated next to the window Chrysalis was at, and was able to put an arm around her shoulder. "Both of us...can take our revenge on Equestria, and meet out ultimate goal." Discord showed a picture of Equestria, in a chaotic state and full of changelings feeding off the love of the ponies.

Chrysalis looked at the picture, before Discord snapped his fingers and it disappear. He flew back to the window and waited for a response. Chrysalis spoke up. "Hmm, I just may take you up on this proposition...however, I want us to meet face to face before I make my _final _decision." She said, looking at the window.

Discord smiled. "I can arrange that...expect a guest to your nation in a couple of days." He laughed and smiled at the queen. "Soon, we will have our revenge..." His picture faded away, his laugh carrying through the halls of the castle.

-Ponyville-

"Blaze, you are overreacting! It was just a dream, Discord is trapped in stone inside a maximum security cell, he can't escape." Twilight said.

"But Twi! It seemed so real! And when I woke up from my nap, I was on cotton candy!" I said, pulling a piece out of my tail. "See!" I said, holding it out.

Twilight gasped. "Oh My Gosh! Cotton Candy cloud!" She said, taking the piece. "That means...Pinkie pulled her Cotton Candy cloud prank on you." She said, throwing it away.

"Yeah, then how did it change back to a normal cloud then? Does pinkie know magic now?" I asked her, getting annoyed.

Twilight sighed. "Look Blaze, your just being superstitious, okay? Now can you leave...I got studying to do!" She said, pushing me out with her magic.

"Twilight! NO, Put me down, THIS ISNT FAIR!" Bam, the door slammed in my face. "Dammit Twilight!" I yelled, walking away from the door. "Superstitious my flank...One of these days I'm going to see something, and it's really going to happen. And I will be sitting there, saying 'I told you so Twilight!' Dear Celestia she annoys me sometimes!" I muttered, walking towards my house.

"Hey Blaze!" I heard a voice come whizzing past me. "What wrong?" I heard it come by again really fast. I looked up and saw Rainbow flying around.

"Its nothing...I'm just annoyed at Twilight as usual." I said as she passed by.

"Oh..." She said flying by. She turned and came back. "Don't let her get to you-" Flying again "Shes just an egghead." and again.

I smiled "Yeah, I guess." I responded as I flew by. I noticed as she turned she was going slower than normal, so I waited for the right moment, and hopped up and grabbed her, pulling her down to the ground with me. "Hey-waugh!"

I laid on the ground smiling as Dash glared at me. "And what was that for?" She asked. I smiled and gave her a kiss. "Just wanted to say Hi." I said, before taking off real fast once she got up. "Blazing Heatbeat! Get back here!" She yelled at me, before taking off. She chased me around Ponyville for about 10 minutes before I stopped and let her tackle me. "Why I outta! You made me miss 10 minutes of training!" She yelled. I just smiled.

"Acutally, I trained with you for about 10 minutes...speed run." I said, pushing her off me and standing up. She glared at me for a second then smiled. "Hey...you're right." She said, flapping her wings and taking to the skies again.

I didn't see her until later that night, in which we did our normal things. We was sitting down, watching the TV when finally Dash spoke up. "So, what did twilight annoy you about?" She asked me. I sighed.

"Well I had this dream, and it felt so real. Discord...was in it, and he said some things about being free because I was the seventh element, and then I woke up on a cotton candy cloud, and suddenly it turned to a normal one. I don't know why, but I thought it was real. I told Twi and she said I was just being 'superstitious'...now that I think about it, she may be right." I explained. Dash nodded.

"I know what you mean...I've had dreams like that as well. I am a little trouble about what you said with discord, but other than that...your reaction was normal." She said, rubbing my neck with her muzzle

I grunted and turned the TV off. Dash kissed my cheek. "Lets just go to bed, sleeping will cheer you up." She said, getting up. Reluctantly I followed. We went into the bedroom and laid down. Dash cuddled up next to me, and I held her in my arms. "Now, lets have a relaxing nights rest, and just forget all about what happened." She said, shutting her eyes. I smiled.

"Dash, you know just how to cheer me up...you would make a great mom." I said, kissing her on the lips and shutting my eyes as well. I felt Dash's head move onto my chest and the last thing I remember was falling asleep, rubbing the that one spot on Rainbow's back that she always loved to be rubbed.

**Sorry for such a SHORT chapter, but its late and I just got off my Haitus. I think the Chrysalis and Discord will make an interesting plot. So anyways, R&R as always, and I will see you guys soon with the next chapter, along with the next chapter of 'A Different Perspective', if anyone who is reading this reads that.**

**Till then everypony *Rainbow Dash Salute* MilesProwerFan100 out!~**


	9. Chapter 9: Prision Break

**Holy cow, an Update? It must be the end of the world...**

**Well, its not, thank goodness. So, time for the next update**

**Also, please tell me what you are talking about using was instead of "were"..your telling me this and not giving an example and quite frankly...its driving _ME_ batshits insane . Seriously, I've read through the chapter like, 5 different times, and it seems perfect.**

* * *

><p>-Chrysalis's Castle-<p>

Today was the day Discord would come to visit the Changeling realm, or so Chrysalis thought. She sat on her throne, waiting for his arrival, when suddenly he appeared on her window. "Ahh Chrysalis, we meet again, sadly not face to face. There is a reason for that." He said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Do explain..." Chrysalis said, not happy to be waiting.

"Well, it would seem they have heightened security around my Imprisonment, I suspect Celestia has sensed something." He said, sheepishly.

"Oh really? So what do you _need _me to do?" Chrysalis asked, nonchalantly.

"I'm glad you asked." Discord said, smiling. "If you could get some of your grunts to disguise as guards, it would greatly aid in my...Escape." He said to her. Chrysalis grunted.

"If it would help, I suppose I could send a few down there." She said, waving to some of the grunts in her room, listening to the conversation. They nodded and stepped forward. "We would need a 'picture'...however." She said. Discord nodded. He conjured up a picture the best he could. "This should help..." He said, as the grunts looked at it, and matched the picture.

When they finished, Discord looked at them. "Perfect." He said, getting rid of the picture. "If I may, I would request them here as soon as possible." He said to Chrysalis. She nodded, and waved the grunts off. "They will be on there way."

"Oh thank you Chrysalis, I don't know what I would do without your help. I can tell..." His picture began to fade. _"We will make a great team."_ His voice echoed as he disappeared with one final laugh.

Two grunts guarding the door looked at each other. "He sure does like to laugh..." One said to the other. The other one hit his shoulder. "Quiet you, he might can still hear us." He said. The other one looked around. "Really?" He whispered sharply. He immediately shut his mouth after hearing that. The other one just shook his head.

-Canterlot Maximum Security Containment: Two Hours Later-

The changeling guards had made it to the containment place just in time for the shift change. After finding the guards they were replacing and, getting rid of them for a while, they made their way inside.

"So, you guys the shift relief?" A guard asked. One of the changelings nodded his head. The guard fist pumped. "Alright, since Celestia heightened the security, its been hard work. Have fun you guys." He said, as he walked out. The changelings got to their places, and waited a while before they begun to spring the breakout. The two changelings at the door gave an all clear for the one in the security room, who began to punch in numbers and push some buttons on the control panel, releasing the locks. The other Changeling stationed at the Cell heard the locks begin to open, and got himself ready to open the door. The plan seemed to go well...

All to well. The minute the locks released and the door open, The 'guard' inside the security room began to see a flashing red light. He motioned to the ones stationed at the entrance, just before an alarm went off.

*ALERT, UNAUTHORIZED CELL OPENING: BLOCK D, MAXIMUM SECURITY. CONTAINMENT, DISCORD. ALL PERSONNEL MAKE YOU WAY TO THE BLOCK.*

The alarm sounded on the speakers. The two at the entrance began to look around frantically. The one inside the security room got out to help the one at the cell door open it. As soon as they opened the door, the saw a stone figure begin to crack open, and Discord popping out. He began to stretch. "Oooooh, It feel great to be ba-" He stopped at the sound of an alarm.

"Oh dear...seems this isn't a time for stretching." He said, walking out. He saw the other frantic changelings at the entrance. "You two, get over here, and stay close. It would seem I have to use my power to escape anyways..." He said, as the Changelings ran over. The minute they made it over, a battalion of Guards showed up at the entrance. "Stop right there criminal scum!" The guard said, before double taking himself about what he said.

Discord laughed and raised his hand. "Oh look, a party! As much as I would love to stay, me and my friends have somewhere to be. Ta-Ta!" He snapped his fingers and in an instant, Discord and the changelings were gone.

The guards looked at each other, worriedly. "Guess we better go tell the Princess-" He stopped immediately at the sound of wings and hoofs touching the ground.

"Tell me what, Captain Barehoof?" Princess Celestia asked, even though she knew what happened.

The Captain quickly bowed. "Discord has escaped, Princess" He said.

Celestia sighed. "I figured as much. We must put Canterlot on High Alert, tell Captain Shining Armour about this predicament, and have your and his men start patrolling Canterlot and the surrounding Area. I must go inform the Elements." She said. The Captain nodded. "Will do Princess." He turned to his battalion. "You heard her, lets go!" He said, taking to the skies and heading for the barracks.

Celestia sighed and looked off in the distance. "What are you up to now Discord?" She asked herself, turning to her personal guards and taking off to her throne, with them in tow.

-Chrysalis's castle-

Chrysalis, sitting her throne, was surprised to see Discord and a group of changelings appear out of nowhere in front of her. So surprised in-fact, she almost fell off her throne. The Changelings next to Discord moved away, as Discord began to speak. "Ahh, Chrysalis...such a pleasure to finally meet you, face to face." He said, smiling.

Chrysalis nodded. "Likewise. I hope you don't mind, but I think I will give you the grand tour of the castle..." She said, standing up. Discord flashed his trademark grin. "I would be honored to." He said, as he followed Chrysalis through the castle.

-Ponyville-

Sun, Beautiful Summer Sun, and a comfy cloud to go with it. Nothing could ruin this moment- Why do I feel something shaking me? I open my eyes to find Rainbow Dash on top of me, trying to wake me up. "Well, afternoon to you too beautiful...Can I help you?" I ask.

She just looks back at me. "Yeah, you can come with me to Twilight's...she has something important to tell us." She blatantly says to me. She flaps her wings as to let me get off my back and start to fly. I did so and met her in the sky. We took off for Twilight's, when I realized something. "Damn! I'm gonna have to move my cloud now that you know where its at..." I said. Rainbow looked at me.

"Blaze...it was a clear day today, you were the only cloud in the sky..." She said to me. I looked around. "Oh, heheh." I chuckled nervously. "Just pretend you didn't hear what I said." I told her, before taking off like a bullet.

"What..hey!" Rainbow called after me, flying after me, gradually catching up. I smiled and laughed, making my way to Twilight's.

We soon arrived at her doorstep, and walked in. We sat down as the others greeted us. Twilight finally came from downstairs with a letter. When I saw the royal seal, I knew this was going to be something either really silly, or something seriously bad.

"Girls, I-" Twilight began, before I cleared my throat, really loud "And Blaze...I've received a letter from the princess, and its of upmost importance." She said, as she opened it. I sighed. _So far it doesn't sound bad _I thought.

"_Dear Elements of Harmony,_

_I write this letter to inform you of some disturbing news, Discord, the god of chaos and disharmony has broken free of his cage with the aid of some possible rouge guards. I want you all to be on high alert. Discord's break out is because of the possible addition of the Seventh Element. Now that Blazing Heartbeat is apart of the elements, the addition gave Discord the ability to break free of his cell. I want you all to remember, he can trick you. Also, Blaze keep an extra eye out, he will be targeting you. For without you, the elements cannot seal him for an eternity_

_-Princess Celestia"_

After hearing the letter, I immediately glared at Twilight. She looked at me and knew exactly why I was glaring at her. She looked down for a few seconds, before looking back up at everyone else.

"Well Shoot, we outsmarted Discord last time, we can sure as heck do it again." Applejack said, standing up.

"Blaze dear, do be careful though. You may have seen what Discord can do to us thanks to that...Television in your world. But to experience it in real life, is unbearable." Rarity said to me, I nodded before standing up.

"Of course, I'll make sure to keep my eye out." I said, before turning around. "Now to prevent myself from saying something to a certain someone and possibly hurting some feelings, I'm going to go home." I said, as I walked out the door.

Rainbow stood up as the other 4 Ponies look confused. Only Twilight and Rainbow knew what happened. "I'll go with him, see you around girls." She said, before getting next to Twilight and whispering in her ear. "Don't worry, I'll talk to him." She said, before flying out after Blaze

I got home and sat on the Cloud Couch Rainbow had made for me. I could just feel myself wanting to yell, but I didn't. I heard the door open and shut, and thought it could have been Twilight. "I don't want to talk right now Twili-" Something Blue came in my field of view as something touched my lips. I felt it pull back, and I found myself staring into Rose colored eyes, before I pulled back in and gave another kiss.

When it was done, I found myself staring back into those beautiful...rose colored eyes. I then shut mine and gave a yell. "Arrrrrrrrrrrrrg! I just wanted to yell 'I told you so!' But I knew I couldn't have, because it would have hurt Twilight's feelings!" I said, stuffing my head into a cloud pillow. I felt a hoof on my back. "I know Blaze, but you don't have to work yourself over about it." I heard Rainbow say, before I put my head up.

"Yeah...you're right." I said. "I'm mostly on edge because of...Discord. Since I had that dream...I know now Discord is targeting me, and he escaped because of me. So one would be on edge. Ugh" I sat back, and Dash took a seat next to me. "Stuff just got heavy." I said, and saw Dash nodding her head in agreement.

There was a knock on the door. I got up and answered it. "Hey Blaze...I just wanted to apologiz-Oomf!" It was Twilight, whom I immediately hugged. "It's okay Twi, I forgive you." I said to her, letting go.

"Oh, I thought you was mad at me..." Twilight began. I smiled. "No, me and Dashie had a talk, I'm just on edge about this whole Discord thing." I said. _God I feel SO bipolar right now..._ I thought to myself.

"Well, be careful Blaze. I know you have Dash with you most of the day, but we all are here for you. You're a big target for Discord, so your going to need all the help you can get." She said, I nodded. "Well, now that's all settled, I must get to the library and do some things." She said, turning around and walking out.

I nodded and shut the door. Rainbow looked at me and smiled. "You handled that well." She said. I nodded. "Yeah well, Discord ain't gonna win without beating me down first." I said, that old flame of determination beaming in my eye.

-Chrysalis's Castle-

Discord and Chrysalis were sitting in the Throne room, discussing there plan. "So, what do you have in mind of revenge, Discord?" Chrysalis asked.

"I'm glad you said that. I watched the events in Canterlot, and I know the two targets. One is Named Blazing Heartbeat. He is the legendary Seventh Element. You are familiar with the Elements, aren't you?" Discord asked. Chrysalis nodded. "Of course, my grunts kept 6 ponies from getting the elements." She said, smiling.

"Well, we are targeting two of them, who so happen to be...In love." Discord said, seeing Chrysalis snap to attention at the mention of love.

"And who are these two again?" Chrysalis asked, a gleam in her eye.

Discord chuckled. "The 6th and 7th Elements of Harmony...-

Rainbow Dash...and Blazing Heartbeat."

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it folks. This story Is far from over. I have a goal of making this one longer than my first one. Also, readers of 'A Different Perspective' bear with me. It will be a few before I get the next chapter up. Hopefully soon.<strong>

**I would have got this chapter up sooner, but the day I was writing, 'Meet The Pyro' and Pyromania was going on for TF2, and I couldn't miss it :D**

**I will be going up to see family here soon, so the next chapter will be a while, so I apologize in advance.**

**As always, read and review if you want-**

**Rainbow: And have a great day!**

**Blaze: Thanks for reading!**


	10. Author's NoteApology

**Dear Readers of my Fanfiction, 'Still a Not so Normal Life',**

**Miles here, and I'm bringing you guys here a little note, because Dash wouldn't let me sleep unless I posted this. I have to apologize for not updating or even not posting this sooner. If I recall, my last update was in July of this year, and now its October, 3 months without an update. And to be frank, I feel bad about it. I went on a serious Hiatus, and Mostly a break, because Summer was coming to an end, and I had tons of things to finish. I promised myself to make a chapter update before school started, but I failed. School started, I hit the 11th grade, and got slammed. So basically, ive been doing school work and other things on the internet after school, and I basically neglected the story.**

**So I've come up. After been watching both Pony Seasons, reading some fanfics and being generally around the fandom, I think my hiatus has been lifted. Somehow, I think being in school gives me ideas of what to do for my story, and it may have been apart of it. Anyways, I'm going to bring you the next chapter hopefully by this Saturday. Which coincidentally, is the day after my Birthday. Yeah, turning 17 in like 5 days, so exciting. Think of it as a gift to all of you readers, from the Birthday guy himself**

**Anyways back on track. Expect to see me updating more often now as the months progress. This story and my other one, 'A Different Perspective' will be getting updates more frequent. That is a challenge I made to myself, and as long as I don't procrastinate, will follow through. So be on the look out readers, I'm coming back. So till next time, catch ya on the flip side!**

**MilesProwerFan100**

**(P.S) Dash is very happy with me, and now I can sleep in peace. Yay!**


	11. Chapter 10: A Not so Normal Ponyville

**No funny Business today, I gotta bring myself back to writing. However I do thank the smart ponies for pointing out my mistake in the last chapter involving the Element Numbers, I meant 5th and 7th...not 6th and 7th... Anywho, onto the story**

* * *

><p><strong>A Not so Normal Ponyville<strong>

-Chrysalis's Castle-

Chrysalis was walking around the Room her and Discord were planing in, thinking on what they can do. "So, where do me and my minions come in, Discord?" She asked, looking at him. Discord smirked.

"Obviously, you and your minions will be perfect by turning into ponies Blazing meets daily." Discord said, bringing up images of ponies Blaze normally meets. "There is The Sugarcube corner owners, these two that he sees sometimes..." Pictures of Lyra and Bon-Bon pop up. "Or one of the market sellers Blaze sees daily..." Carrot Top, Roseluck, and a few others show. "Or...this group" Discord says, as Pictures of Ditzy/Derpy, Octavia, and the DJ Pony, Vinyl Scratch. "..and That's about it." He said, looking to Chrysalis.

"Well Discord, these groups seem quite reasonable. However, we don't need them all." She said, with a frown. She looked at the list before smiling. "I think I have our targets, I will ready the grunts, and the first part of the plan will be complete..." She said, with a smile. Discord smiled as well.

"Perfect..."

-Ponyville-

Discord Released, Ponies acting strange, Element's in danger. I knew the protocol by now. Ever since the Royal Wedding, Ponies take threats real serious, and keep a very keen eye out for anypony acting suspicious. I'm walking around town, doing what I usually do, when who so happens to call me over but Vinyl Scratch. "Hey Blaze! You free this Friday?" She asked me. I nodded. "Yeah? What for..." I asked. She just smiled and turned around. "You'll see..." She said, before doing a weird laugh. I was so confused and did not understand at all.

I continued walking and found myself in town, with not much too do. However, Pinkie Pie was doing her morning rounds and was actually on her Birthday part of the round. She saw my and came bouncing over. "Hey Blaze! Happy Birthday in 3 days!" She said, before bouncing off again to tell someone else about their birthday. I kept walking before I stopped. I made a reality check and realized, the month system is the same in Equestria as Earth, which also mean that it was October, and then today was the 16th, which also meant... I gasped, loudly. My Birthday is in 3 days!

I ran off in excitement, because I had just come up with some plans for my Birthday, and I had to share it with the others. Even though I'm pretty sure Pinkie and the others already have a plan. I decided that was the basic plan and stopped in my tracks, deciding not to do it. However I had a lot of time to kill for the next three days, and wasn't really sure on what to do.

I decided to walk around Ponyville, when I began noticing to get strange stares for Ponies such as Roseluck, and Lyra. I just kept walking however, and ignored the staring. I kept walking till I was out of the center and was near the edge. Something just didn't feel right today, but that could be because I'm on edge about Discord being out. But anyways I kept walking, doing my normal rounds for the day.

-Twilight's House-

***Rainbow's Point-Of-View***

"Rainbow, are you sure his Birthday is this Friday?" Twilight asked me, snapping me out of my trance. "Huh? Oh yeah of course. He said his Birthday was on like, October the 19th I believe. He told me when I asked him when his Birthday was. Surprisingly the months and days are the same on Earth as they are here." I said, shifting myself on the floor. As good as it looked, laying sideways on the floor hurts your ribs.

Twilight nodded. "Alright then, so we can throw him a party this Friday. Which is only two days. Pinkie, your in charge of the party planning.."

Pinkie jumped. "Yes! This party is going to be perfect!"

"...Applejack you can do the Cake and food and things. Pinkie can help."

Applejack tipped her hat. "Consider it done Twi."

"Rarity, you and Fluttershy can do Decorations." Twilight continued.

Rarity nodded. "But of course, me and Fluttershy would love to help. Right dear?" She asked, turning to her. Fluttershy just nodded. "Um...Yes."

"..And Rainbow." She paused and looked at me. She smiled. "Make sure Blaze enjoys himself." She said to me.

I nodded. "Of course I will." I said, standing up. "I'll make sure his first Equestria Birthday will be his best." I said before turning around. "Now is that all? I got somethings I need to take care of." I said looking back. Twilight motioned me for to go on. "Go ahead. See you later Rainbow." She said. I nodded and Dashed out. "Later girls!" I called from behind, before heading to Blaze's house.

-Blazing's House-

I got to the steps when I heard that all To familiar beat of the Drums. I could hear a song in the background and smiled. "I don't know why, but I love it when he plays the drums..." I said to myself, before walking into the noise that is known as music. The bass thumped at my body, the snare echoed in my ear, and the sound of Blaze singing perked my ears up.

_'So Give Me Reason,_

_To prove me wrong_

_To wash this memory clean._

_Let the floods cross_

_the distance in your eyes._

_Give me reason,_

_to fill this hole_

_Connect the space between_

_Let it fill up to reach the truth and lies,_

_Across this new divide_

I felt my self hum with him to the song, as he began with the second bar of the song. I had heard him to this band before, but I forgot the name. All I know is that it was in those Transformer's movies we watched that one night. His world had such weird movies, but it was awesome.

_There was nothing inside, the memories left abandoned,  
><em>

_There was nowhere to hide, the ashes fell like snow  
><em>

_And the ground caved in, between where we were standing  
><em>

_And your voice was all I heard, that I get what I deserve..._

_So give me reason,_

_to prove me wrong_

_To wash this memory clean..._

_Let the floods cross_

_the distance in your eyes_

_Across this new divide_

_And every loss and every lie,_

_and every truth that you deny_

_and each regret, and each goodbye_

_Was a mistake to great to hide..._

_And your voice was all I heard,_

_But I get what I deserve..._

Blaze stopped playing, and the crash symbol was ringing through my ears as he did an Acapella, and I began to walk to the room.

_(Blaze's Point-Of-View)_

_So Give me reason,_

_to prove me wrong_

_To wash this memory clean_

_Let the floods cross_

_the distance in your eyeees._

I dragged the eyes part out, as I began to see Rainbow Dash come up to the door. I finished out my sing part and turned the music down to where it played low in the background. "Dash, what have I said about coming up on me when I'm singing..." I said to her. She chuckled.

"I keep telling you, you have a wonderful voice...most of the time. I don't get why you won't sing when you play drums publicly." She said to me. I sighed "Because Dashie...most drummers don't sing, they just play. I'm one of the,. My singing has nothing to do with my part" I said, standing up and setting my sticks down.

"Sheesh okay, sorry I hit a nerve." I said backing up. "Come on, Let's have some dinner and hang out. That should cheer you up." She said to me. I smiled. "Oh Dashie, you just know what buttons to push." I said following her out.

-After Dinner-

"So, what are you going to do? You know...if Discord comes for you." Dash asked me while we sat on my couch. I sighed "If he comes for me, he better be ready for a Fight. I'm going to protect Ponyville, and you. It's my job to protect it. If I don't then all will be lost, and I can't have that...at all." I said

Dash got closer to me. "But what if you can't...or if you fail?" She asked, sounding concerned. I turned and looked at her.

"...Then Equestria is doomed." I said to her, with all seriousness in my voice. I knew the consequences of loosing this fight, and as Celestia as my witness,

That Will Not Happen.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the short chapter this round Everypony, its not as much as normal, but Im getting back into the swing of writing. Expect a few good chapters, this plot is only escalating, more will be bound to happen...Soon!<strong>


	12. Chapter 11: Worst Birthday EVER

**So I was in Bronystate watching the Friday movie and Ponies afterwords, celebrating the start of Season 3 when a intermission came on and I remembered I had a chapter I needed to do. So, in Honor of Season 3 and because I need to update, here's the next chapter of my Fic~**

* * *

><p>So I wake up to the most horrific sound in the world, and that sound happened to be a Party Blower...Blown by Pinkie Pie...right in my ear. "Pinkieeeeeeeeee, What Did I tell you about coming into my house and waking me up?" I groaned, putting the Pillows over my face.<p>

"Well Silly, you never said I couldn't wake you up on your Birthdayy!" She said, giving my a poke. I groaned again and began to, wait a minute. Birthday? I threw the Pillow off my head and sat up. "Come Again?" I asked her.

"Silly, have you forgot, it's your Birthday. Since you told Rainbow Dash, she told us, and I heard about it because I remember all my friends Birthdays, even the ones not from Equestria...So Happy First Equestrian Birthday!" She said, blowing her party thing again. Then it clicked. "Oh Celestia! How could I forget my own Birthday?" I asked myself, getting out of the bed, and shoving Pinkie out of my room. "You can wait in the living room, I got things to do." I said, rushing into my shower and turning the water on.

I heard the door open and shut, and I got a little frustrated. "Grr, Pinkie...I told you to wait outsi-" I began. "Sheesh, You must have something wrong with you if you think I am Pinkie." I heard Rainbow say. I turned and saw her at the door of the shower room, a sultry smile on her face. "Happy Birthday Blaze..." She said, before walking in and shutting the door behind her

-Later-

Me and Rainbow both walked out into the living room, felling clean and refreshed...well sort of. I wont go into detail, I'll let you guys have your imagination to yourself.

So we sat and had breakfast, and the girls came over. "So...what all is planned today?" I asked. "Well, we got a little party going on at Sugar Cube Corner today around 3, of course everpony will be there." Twilight said to me. "I'm not going into huge detail because everything inside the party is a surprise." She said with a smile.

"As For why I wasn't in bed when you woke up Blaze, I went out to town for an errand. Vinyl pulled me aside and told me to remind you that you and her are hanging out later on today as well." Rainbow Dash said, smiling. I finished my breakfast and stood up, getting everypony's plates. "Well, thank you all for what you have planned today, I'm sure that after having a...good start this morning..." I glanced at Dash and smiled. "...That today is going to be the best Equestrian Birthday I've never had before." I said.

Everypony got up and smiled, wishing me happy birthday and going back to town. Rainbow came over to me, and gave me a nice kiss. "Hope you liked the first part of my present, and I hope you enjoy the rest of your Birthday, I'll see you later down at Sugarcube Corner?" She said.

I nodded. "Of Course, see you later..." I said, kissing her back. She smiled, turned around and went outside to join the rest of the group walking back to town.

I sighed and finished cleaning up. I went and straightened up my mane and smiled. "Nothing could possibly _**go wrong today...**_"

I could have sworn, I heard some sort of laughter in the back of my mind.

-Later On That Day-

The Party was a blast. Pinkie had made this gigantic cake, and we all ate from it. She also had some of her punch, which was pretty good, and Gummy Proof. I ate some cake and danced with everyone, and then came to the presents. Rarity gave me this warm jacket to wear, because it has been really cold latley. Pinkie gave me a cupcake with ice cream in the middle, which was fine by me. Applejack got me this cool looking Wrist Band Thing...It was black and red, and it had flames on it.

Fluttershy had gotten me this Shark Tooth Necklace, said that she found it when she was at the beach last weekend helping some seals for someone. Twilight...got me a book of course. I think it was on something of good drumming techniques and music making techniques.

And Rainbow Dash, Dear Celestia I love her so, not only got me a Sticker that had her Cutie Mark on it for my Foot Bass of the Drums, she also got me matching drumsticks to go with it. I almost went through the roof when I saw it. The others acted like it wasn't that big of a deal, but Dashie knew. She was my favortie pony on earth, and I know a lot of brony musicians would kill for these, especially drummers.

So with my gifts back at home, wearing the wrist band around my hoof, the Shark Tooth Necklace around my head, and my drumsticks sticking out of my Saddle Bag, I made way to Vinyl's house to see what she wanted. I knocked on the door. "Come in!" I heard a voice call. I opened the door and walked inside. "Hey Vinyl, what's going...on?" I stopped when I got inside. I noticed something odd about Vinyl. She didn't have her Earphones on, and her Eye Color...was wrong. "You...you aren't Vinyl! Her eyes are Light Violet, not Red. That's the Fandom color!" I said, my suspicions of this being a trap confirmed when the door behind me slammed shut.

"Muahahahha, Good Eye Blazing. I wouldn't peg you for a...guy who has a _killer_ sense of Detail." I froze when I heard that voice. "Discord, I should have known. However I didn't expect you would have the guts to do this on my Birthday..." I said, dropping my bag and taking a stance. I knew what I had to do. I keep my eyes peeled until I saw him come out, and I dashed off.

...However I quickly hit the ground again. "What The-?" I said, before feeling the weight of Ponies on me. "Oomf, Hey get off!" I said, trying to. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, my grunts are very strong in numbers..." I heard another voice say. I couldn't peg who it was though. I turned as much as I could and say a black pony with a green mane, and bug wings. I didn't recognize who it was until it hit me. "Wait...you! You're a Changeling. Your the one who attacked Canterlot and almost ruined the Wedding." I said, glaring at her.

I heard her growl, before smirking at me. "Yes...you must know the 'Elements' then. Tell me, did you know I was the one who stopped them from getting the Elements? Shocking I know..." She said, walking up to me. "And you also know, that I feed off of love. Now, do you know where I'm going to get that love? Hmmm?" She asked, hissing slightly at me, and laughing.

"No, I don't. And There is no way your going to get any either!" I said back. She laughed. "Oooh, so noble, but yet the wrong answer. You see, there's these two Pegasi who are in love, hugely in love. And they both so happen to be Elements of Harmony. One of them has a Rainbow Mane, and the other one cares for her deeply." She said to me, laughing some more.

"You wouldn't dare! You so lay a hoof on her, I will break your bucking legs, and your face." I said, snarling at her. She just smiled. "Oh, I hit a nerve. But I hate to break the news to you, but there is NOTHING you can do about it." She said, before nodding to a few Changelings. Discord also walked over. "I watched the whole Dark Wisp incident, so knocking you out and throwing you in a cage wont be enough. So i'm mixing it up a bit..." Discord said, walking over to me.

"That determination in your eyes,is nothing but a bunch of lies. If you think escaping your trap is your key, then go ahead...try and stop me." I heard discord say, before tapping me on the head. "You won't get away with this Disco-" BAM! I felt a hard object hit my head, a flash of white, and I was out cold.

-Vinyl's Club-

Chrysalis smiled. "Now with him out of the way, the second part of our plan will commense." Chrysalis took form of Blazing and smiled. "Now, once we get the Rainbow one out of the way...Nothing can stop us." She said, before laughing.

"...And The Elements of Harmony wont even know what hit them. Excellent..." Discord said, before joining in the laughter.

-Unknown-

"He is stabalizing. It seems he took a hard hit to the head. Stitch up the wound, quickly."

…

…

...

"...Good, He seems to be waking up. Open his eyes, make sure he can still see." There was a bright light. "Just Follow the Light son." I did as told. "Good, he is still responsive. You took quite the hit son. Your lucky the Paramedics got there in time."

I opened my eyes, expecting to see a pony. But when I could see again, My heart skipped a lot of beats. "Wh-Where am I?!" I asked rather loudly.

"Your in the hospital son. You were out waking to your bus when a huge branch broke and hit you on the head." I heard the doctor say. Bus? Branch?! I quickly looked at my hooves...no. Th-That can't be right! My Hooves are gone. I...I have hands!? I looked myself over, I was human again. "No! Rainbow Dash...Ponyville, in trouble!" I said, not sure of what was going on.

"Sounds like you had one hell of a dream. Your parents are in the lobby, I will have the nurse bring you down to them." The doctor began writing. "Get some rest, and take this medicine. It should help with the pain." He handed me a paper. He then gestured to the nurse. "Take him down..." He said to her, before I was put in a wheelchair and brought out. "No! This is all a mistake. I'm supposed to be in Equestria, how did I get back to Earth?!" I yelled. The doctor just laughed as the door shut behind me.

-Later That Night-

Two Hours...they said I was out for two hours. I don't believe it, this cant be real. But...it seems like its real. My parents said they were worried and was happy I was ok. I checked the date, it was November 14th, the same day I had found myself in Equestria. It was still cold, and It was friday. But...I just don't get how a year and a half of my life just went by.

-Equestria-

Chrysalis, now known as Blaze, walked down the street, a smile on his face. Phase two was going well. As long as no one picked up on her plan, they could have Rainbow Dash in their clutches by tonight. So he kept walking, and kept smiling, because he knew that this plan would work perfectly

"Hey Blaze!" She heard from behind her. Chrysalis turned and smiled, using her best voice of Blazing she could. "Hey Dashie. You coming down to my house tonight?" She asked. Rainbow smiled back, beaming. "Yep! Hey, what did Vinyl want to do?" She asked her. Chrysalis smiled. "Ooh, she just wanted to wish me happy birthday and told me when the next gig was." She said, smiling some more. Rainbow nodded. "Alright, see you in a couple hours then!" She said, flying off. Chrysalis laughed. "Yes...see you soon."

Two hours later, Rainbow showed up. She walked into the house, but it was dark. "Uhh, Blaze, you home yet?" She asked. Blaze stepped out and turned on the light. "Hello Rainbow..." She said, before a green fire consumed her. "...What a pleasure to see you again." Chrysalis said, being in her true form. Rainbow snarled. "What did you do with Blaze?" She asked, about to take off, before Discord grabbed her and pull her down. "Now Now Rainbow...lets settle this in a more 'mature approach." He said, before laughing maniacally. There was a flash and Blaze's house was empty, as if no one was even there...

-Earth-

I didn't sleep that night, I just tossed and turned, trying to cope with this. By the time I realized it, it was 10:00 in the morning. I didn't even feel tired. So I got up, grabbed the shed keys, and started out the door. "Where you going?" I heard my mom ask. "Im going to ride my bike..." I said, zipping up my coat and stepping out.

"You just had a hit to the head, I don't think you should go outside just ye-" She started. "Mom, I'm fine, I just want to ride my bike..." I said, going outside and shutting the door. I opened the shed, pulled out my white bicycle, got on it and took off down the dirt road. I needed to find out how I got here...and how to get back. No matter what it takes, I need to get back. To Equestria, to Ponyville...and most importantly to her...back to the love of my life. Back to the only pony that matters...

...Back to Rainbow Dash

* * *

><p><strong>Don't go just yet, another chapter will be coming to you guys soon, so buckle up, sit tight, and keep your hands and feet inside the ride at all times. Its about to get interesting.<strong>

**Till then~**

**MP100**


	13. Chapter 12: Rainbows Lead Home

**Heya Everypony, MilesPro-**

****Dash: Enough Lollygagging, lets start this already!****

* * *

><p>-Rainbows Lead Home<p>

I rode my bike for what seemed like hours. I wasn't even sure where I was, at the moment. Until I saw a familiar building at the end of my road. I went over to the place and put my bike on the kick stand. I sighed, walking over to the little playground they had next to the building. I walked over to the swings and sat down in it.

I began to look around at my surroundings, not even sure if this was real. "But...It seems real. This Building, the local town. Hell, even the Railroad track is there. But everything just...seems empty." I muttered. I began to swing, and shut my eyes...taking in the feeling of flying. The feeling I love so dearly, and missed.

I opened my eyes again to notice...something had changed. There in the field behind the building...was a checkered ground. I recognized it as soon as he saw it. "Wait...this isn't real. Thi-This is a Discorded World." I said to myself, before stopping the swing and running off. "But...where is this world at?" I pondered, looking around. I then noticed a certain sign being reflected into the sky. "That...that looks like my Cutie...Element!" I exclaimed, hopping on my bike and rushing off to the marker. I knew what I had to do.

_Equestria: Third Person_

"Let Me Go Discord!" Rainbow Dash yelled, trashing about. Discord stood in front of her, laughing. "Silly Rainbow Dash. You can't seem to grasp reality. You lost, Ponyville is nothing but the Epicenter of Chaos now. And your precious elements cant stop me now, especially with two down and out for the count. So be a good little Pony and stay there for me." He said, turning on his heels and looking to a few Changeling guards. "Keep your eye on her, and make sure she feels at...home" He said to them, before laughing and walking away.

Rainbow Dash snarled. _'I need to get out of here...but how?'_ She thought to herself, looking around. She sighed, thinking of one way of fooling the brain dead changelings. She would need a bath after it though.

Rainbow put on the best face she could. "Uhm Guards? I need some assistance." She said, looking at them with a slightly pleading face. They came over to her. "I need to use the...little fillies room. If you would be so kind as to get me out of these chains and lead me there?" She asked, batting her lashes.

The two guards looked at each other and shrugged, taking off her chains. "Thank you..." Rainbow Dash said, looking innocent. As one guard got in front of her and the other got behind her, she immediately smirked. She brought up her hind legs and bucked the one in the face, before bringing her hoof and connecting it to the back head of the other guard. "Ugh, thank goodness nopony else was nearby, I hate pulling that act." She said, running a hoof through her hair. "Now...wheres that exit?" She asked, walking out of her holding area.

She looked to her left and right, seeing a lot of hallways. Grunting, she took off down the way she saw Discord take. She went down the hallway until she found another chain on hallways. Frustrated, Rainbow Dash growled. "You have got to be bucking kidding me!" She said a little too loudly.

A few changelings heard the cry and started down the hallway, turned a corner and spotted Rainbow. A sudden alarm went off, and Rainbow hovered up in the air. "Oh ponyfeathers..." She muttered, before spotting the guards and rushing off towards then.

_Meanwhile_

I rode my bike as fast as I could. If I could find my element, I should be able to get out of here. Yeah, that should work. I peddled faster and faster until something caught my eye. It was a local Burger joint that had really...really good burgers. My stomach growled as I pushed back on the pedals, my back tires screeching to a halt. I now knew what had to be done...

_A few moments later..._

I got back on the road with my bike, holding the handle with one hand and chomping into the burger sitting in my other hand. What could I say...old habits die hard. I wasn't even sure if this burger was real, but I savored the taste, real or not, because that burger...could possibly be the last time I would ever eat one again. You just can't pass that up!

Once I finished my burger, I rolled up the wrapper and shoved it in my pocket, picking up speed again as I headed for the now visible building on the hill. It was glowing with light, and seemed to be the only vividly colored thing in sight. I rode harder and in no time I made it up the hill and was at the door. I put my hand on it and pushed inside.

When I got inside, it was all dark at first, but when the door shut, all of a sudden lights turned on, and I was basically looking at a movie of my life up to this point. My first thought was, 'I was being stalked by some weirdo, and this is a trap and he is going to rape me.' But I quickly dismissed it when I realized, that these were flashbacks through my point-of-view. This...this is a base of all my memories.

_Meanwhile_

Rainbow's hoof slammed into the changeling's face, as she hit both of them, knocking them cold. She began noticing a pattern of the way they were coming. Then it hit her. _'If I follow the traffic of the guards, surely I will hit the exit of this Luna-Forsaken place...' _she thought, as she went against the opposing traffic, occasionally slamming into a group of changelings.

She finally got to the area where all the changelings were coming from, and gulped. She had hit the guard station, which was conveniently right next to the exit. Unfortunately, there were about 15 guards waiting for her. Rainbow Dash then noticed something, there was a weak spot near the middle of the group. Smirking, she took a stance and pawed at the ground, exhaling.

The guards took a similar stance, before one, who looked like the head, yelled a battle-cry, and the wall of changelings traveled towards her. Rainbow Dash smirked, taking off in a similar fashion, but flying low to the ground, basically acting as a speeding bullet on a collision course to a stationary target. They got closer and closer before there was a incredible explosion of bodies, flying in different areas, before a rainbow streak began flying out of the mess.

Everything soon turned to what looked like a vision, before a snap was heard, followed by a disappointed 'tsk'. "I knew I couldn't rely on them." Discord said, a scowl on his face. "It's apparent, I need to take out the only thing that can stop me...I didn't want to have to come to this, but I'm too close to victory to lose now!" He said, looking to a tied up, gray blob in the shape of a pony. Discord grabbed said blob, and went outside, hovering in the air. If one were to pay attention, this was the same castle used by Dark Wisp in her stage of temporary power, located deep into the Everfree forest, apart of the Mountain system that led towards Canterlot itself.

Discord went up as high as he could, and gave a maniacal laugh, as he let go of the grey pony blob. Discord gave the Ponies their chance last time he was free, and they ruined his reign. This time, he wasn't going to hold back. He was ensuring nothing was going to stop him.

Rainbow Dash flew out of the castle and went into the sky, immediately recognizing where she was. She wasn't too far away from when she had ran away, and knew the way back home. Suddenly she heard laughter, insane laughter as a matter of fact, and looked to her left. She saw... "DISCORD!" She yelled, causing him to stop laughing and look at her. "Oh dear, I figured you wouldn't be out as fast as you did..." he muttered, before bringing up his hand. "I have somewhere to be, so enjoy these _dangerously_ delicious clouds..." He said, snapping his fingers and disappearing. Rainbow suddenly found herself stuck inside some cotton candy clouds, but something felt off. The hairs on her mane stood up, along with the rest of her back. She then gasped. "Oh no..." She said, realizing he had made 'Thunderhead Cotton Candy Clouds'. Rainbow Dash wasn't effected by lighting so much, which was why she could handle the Thunderheads, but the fact she was stuck to one, wasn't so good.

Suddenly, something caught her eye, it was colored grey, and was falling fast. It seemed to by a pony, a Pegasus pony, Pegasus stallion that was plummeting to hi... "Blaze!" She cried, recognizing the figure. Rainbow Dash struggled to get free, occasionally getting static to her flank. Rainbow Dash didn't care though, as she turned as much as she could, before getting to a relatively convenient position. Rainbow spread her wings, and timed herself. She waited for the exact moment for the static to reach its peak, before shooting off, just barley missing the now activated Thunderhead. She dashed towards Blaze's rapidly descending body, yelling as she went.

Blaze, in his discorded self, looked up at Rainbow and sighed, knowing it was worthless. He had accepted his fate, and waited for his impending doom. Suddenly however, his eyes lit up with a brilliant light, that he thought he was seeing emitting from Rainbow Dash

_Some few moments earlier..._

I wrapped my hand around my element, which came floating out of a compartment in the building. Suddenly, the memories from my life shut off, and I was now looking as a section of the wall and floor split open, leading down a flight of stairs. I took a step forward, the element leading me down the stairs. It seemed to know what it was doing, and my mind was set on following the element.

I continued a bit farther until I hit a wall. At first I thought I was at the end of the stairs, until a bright light shone and the wall opened up. I stepped inside a room with a wall that had 6 of the Elements on it, but mine was missing. It then all made sense, Discord severed the tie between me and the Elements, causing me to land in my Discorded conscience, as a human. But I found my Element, with all the memories of my life, and then going into the deep recesses of 'my mind' I find the ties with the Elements. Which means, if I put this here...

I reached up, setting the Element in place on the wall. All of a sudden, a bright, technicolor Rainbow exploded from the wall, and pushed my back into the room with my memories, speeding up to the point of time in my life. The last thing I saw was a brief flash picture of me falling, before being encased in a bright light.

Flash. Wind. I felt a rush flow over my body. It was waking me up again, and I felt like I came back from a deep slumber. I moved my hooves, wait...hooves! I'm a pony again! Anyways, I moved my hooves...something is wrong. I snapped my eyes open to see my in the sky. My first instinct was to give my wings a good flap, when I realized there was a problem. I turned to see myself binded, and falling to the ground, fast. Something was wrong, I was falling, and I couldn't stop. I began to scream.

I looked up to see a faint cyan color, flying towards me. I then realized what it was. "RAINBOW DASH!" I yelled, as I fell even more. She seemed to begin to get smaller and smaller. I shut my eyes and prayed to Celestia, hoping something would catch me. Suddenly, and explosion erupted in my ears, as I saw nothing but a rainbow, coming towards me. I looked back at the ground, just inches from catching me. I winced, waiting for the impact, when I felt myself propelling forwards. I looked and saw the ground rushing with me, and I immediately turned and wrapped my hooves tight around my savior, knowing full and well who and what happened.

Rainbow Dash. Did a Bucking Sonic Rainboom. And Caught Me. .Believeable. I buried my face in her wonderful mane, muttering 'I love you' over and over, not once loosening my grip from Rainbow. When we finally landed however, I let go of Rainbow and stood up, before being tackled by her and falling to the ground. This time, it was her turn to bury her face into me and mutter 'I Love you too' back. I embraced Rainbow back, not once letting go of her, as we sat on the ground in each other's hooves.

None of them noticed, but mere inches from the two ponies, a greasy, balled up wrapper sat in the dirt, obviously just put there.

– = – = – =

Discord snapped his fingers again, a scowl present on his face. "This is not good, not good at all! If I am going to win, I need to take some more drastic measures. I think its time to Pay visit to good ol' Canterlot for some Elements. I'm very certain 'Tia won't mind much if I...borrow her elements." He said, snapping his fingers, a laugh echoing through the Castle halls, sending chills down all the changelings spines.

Discord had a plan, and he was going to make sure he won this time...

...No matter the cost.

**Aww, what a cute and sweet reunion of Blaze and Dashie~**

**Sadly it's going to be short lived, and Discord obviously has something vile up his sleeve, what is it? Sadly I can't tell you, you just gotta wait for the next chapter.**

**But at least Blaze had his most likely last burger though, and that it was real. So yay for sorta happy ending to this chapter? Hell yeah.**

**Anyways, Ill see everypony in the aftermath of the end of the world. Good thing I put up a chapter before the end of the world comes, right? Now Dashie can stop pestering me about this chapter.**

**-Miles signing out**


	14. Chapter 13: Elemental Disarray

**And we are back from my Haitus! Dang writers block, I had a basic idea of what to put for this story, but I just couldn't write it down. I think I have it now, and just in time for summer too! And it is totally not because I am being held at hoof-point by Rainbow Dash to write this story...no no no, not at all!**

**Oh Please God no, Not the Face!**

* * *

><p>Celestia was sitting in the throne room, enjoying her usual glass of tea. She always had the guards make some for her in the afternoon, once she had finished with her Day Court duties, and this afternoon was no different. She took another sip from her glass, looking out the window. Her sister was still asleep, but would be waking up soon to have some Dinner with her, before Luna took her own duties of raising the Moon, and taking the task of Night Court. Of course, this was just only the normal schedule followed, and after Dinner was eaten, Celestia would enjoy her few hours of Personal Time, occasionally including Luna, who always loved to Prance around her room, teasing at Celestia for the most silliest of things, annoying her to no end.<p>

Celestia softly smiled. It was Luna afterall, and she could never stay mad at her own Sister...the last time she did that, she spent the next 300 years regretting the decision day after day, wishing that she could just take back the Punishment, and apologize, Maybe then would those thousand years wouldn't had been so long-

'Pop'. Celestia jumped from her thoughts, almost spilling her tea. She felt the presense of something in her room, and after hearing the sound of a teleportiation pop, she only figured it was Luna. She sighed, giving a playful smile. "Luna, how many times have I told you about teleport-" She stopped when she looked to where the pop came from, and this time, she actually dropped the cup of tea she was holding.

"Dearest 'Tia, what is the matter? Aren't you glad to see me again?" The familiar voice of Discord rang through the halls. Celestia began to shout for the Guards, before Discord snapped his fingers, all the doors dissapearing, being replaced by walls. "Now Now Celestia, I bring no harm. I only wanted to talk with you. Catch up on 'Old Times'" Discord said, snapping his fingers, causing a long table filled with food to appear infront of them. Discord was also in a seat, with a towel bib around his neck, and an apple in his hand. "Come now Celestia, sit and eat."

Celestia hesitated, before sitting down and staring at the food. Discord popped the apple in his mouth before smiling at Celestia. "What? Don't like the meal?" He asked, reaching up and grabbing some hay fries. "You know, I may not be a Pony...but these Hay Fries sure are something." He said, popping a few into his mouth.

"I don't trust you Discord, how should I know you haven't done something to this food?" She asked, prodding at the pile of fruit infront of her.

Discord brought a hand to his chest. "Celestia, that hurts! You would honestly believe I would...poison your food? I am highly offended. I am a god of Chaos, not some deranged lunatic!" He said, with a hurtful expression on his face.

Celestia still glared at him. "Not exactly Poison, more so along the lines of like...'Sleep Powder', or Something to knock me out...so you can get the Elements." Celestia said, shooting her magic at the door to the Elements, causing it to shut, and Discord to adjust in his seat. Discord smiled, standing up. "Oh come now Celestia, I wouldn't stoop that low" He said, floating over to her. "I mean afterall, if I wanted the Elements, I would have come in her and took them by force. Even I know you would never...hand them over." Discord said, his tail moving again, attempting to open the vault. Celestia looked at him, glaring. "So what do you want Discord. I know you didn't come here just to enjoy my company." She said.

Discord smiled. " 'Tia, 'Tia, 'Tia...you never changed. Always straightforward. Guess that's why I've always liked Luna better. She knows how to have fun." Discord said, glancing at Celestia, smiling as he sees her reaction.

"...liked Luna better, What is that supposed to mean!?" Celestia blurted, obviously mad for some reason. Discord only laughed. "Lighten up Celestia, you need to learn how to have fun, not everything is about Politics." He said, floating around. Celstia only huffed. "Then its obvious you don't know me very well, I always have fun." Discord popped back next to Celestia, eyebrows raised. "Celestia, having fun? Gasp...What is the world coming too?" He asked, going around the room, an almost sincere smile on his face.

"...And when I say fun, I don't mean having you or your pony servants TURNING ME INTO STONE!" Discord retorted, immediately angry. He had stalled long enough, as the door was finally open for him. He snapped his fingers, the elements dissapearing, and Celestia suddenly tied up, hanging upside down. "Which is why, I am taking these." He said, holding the Elements in his hand out, looking at them. Celestia growled. "Discord, return those at once!" She said, pointing her horn towards Discord. Discord immediately dropped to the ground. "Oh No, Please don't hurt me Celestia, please...stop!" He cried out in agony. If someone was listening, they would have almost bought it.

Celestia's face contorted into confusion. "What the heck, Why isn't my magic working?" She asked, glaring at Discord. "What have you done with my magic?" She questioned again, this time a little more angry.

"Oh, its only a temporary magic disruption spell. It will wear off once I leave." Discord said, looking back to the Elements. "Now lest see, Honesty, Kindness, Generosity, Laughter, Loyalty, Magic...oh and look at this." Discord held up the final necklace, with a black opal gem on it, in the shape of a drumset. "...Determination. That is a new one" He said, He set it next to the Loyalty necklace, and smiled. "You know...Black and Red is a really good combination, they just seem to go together, hand in hand." He said smiling.

Celestia glared at Discord. "What are you getting at?" She asked. Discord smiled, before snapping his fingers, all the elements but Loyalty and Determination dissapeared. "Well, Black and Red is a good combination, and it is also coincidental that these two particular elements...are in love. You should know what love is, Celestia. If I recall, you experienced it some before you _petrified him_." He said, glaring at her.

"That was a long time ago Discord, before I knew what you really were." She said. Discord only glared back. "Right well, I tried to separate these two already." Discord said, throwing Determination across the room. "...But they seem to be bound by love..." He said, as the element returned. "So instead, I am going to try something different..." Discord continued, holding the necklaces up. "Instead of separating them, I will Break them instead." Discord finally finished, closing his palm, making the last two elements disappear.

"You fool, you told me the plan. It will never work!" Celestia called out.

Discord laughed. "Oh but you forgot one thing dearest 'Tia...you will vaugley remember this meeting." He said, floating up and tapping her head. He then snapped his fingers, disappearing, and the room looking all normal, Celestia had a cup of tea in her magical field, and she was in mid sentence. "-ing in rooms around the Castle?" Celestia asked, looking at Luna, very confused.

"What is wrong Sister?" Luna was totally past the scolding she was receiving, and was instead filled with concern for her sister. Celestia blinked. "I just had the strangest vision..." She finally said, looking to Luna.

– – – – – – – –

I had taken note of my surroundings for the umpteenth time today. Being lost in a forest really makes you do that, I tell you what. It didn't help that I was being hunted either, and I just knew Dash was aching to fly as well. I looked over to her, just watching as she restrained herself from flying into the air at full speed. It amazed me at times, She was just born to be in the sky. Sometimes I am surprised if she isnt asleep somewhere in that big open field.

But this time was different, this time we was being hunted by our enemy, this was one of those days when walking, meant we would survive for another 5 minutes...even though we was deep in the Everfree forest. So deep infact, I have my own reason to believe it isn't even mapped. Last time I was out here, I was flying blindly, and somehow made it to the Canterlot mountains, but this time...I have no way of knowing where we are.

Dash sighed, causing me to look to my right. She looked up into the tree tops, her wings starting to spread. I knew what she was thinking. "Just a little bit longer Dash, just until I am sure we are clear from the Changelings and that Castle" I said, placing my hoof on her back. She looked to me, sighing once more.

"I know...I just don't like this. We are in the middle of the Everfree, far from Ponyville, with no sense of direction except the few openings in the treetops. I'm not sure how long I can go like this..." She said.

I nodded in agreement. "Yes, I know Dash. Here, lets just walk this way for a couple more minutes, then we will dart into the sky, get a quick sense of direction, and fly in said direction as fast as we can." I suggested, getting infront of her and placing my hooves on her shoulders. "No stopping, no turning back, just all out speed flying until we find Civilization..." I added, looking into her eyes.

Dash stared back, before nodding. "Alright, its a plan. I'm tired of this forest anyways." She said, a determined smile on her face. I returned the smile as we both returned to walking deeper into the forest.

– – – – – – – –

The wind, the bright sky, oh how I missed you. I did a quick barrel roll as I followed behind Dash. Although the situation didnt call for a barrel roll, I just had to do one. All that walking and not being able to fly just bothered me, I think Rainbow Dash is rubbing off of me.

So after we had gathered our surroundings, and the sky seemed clear, so we blasted off towards the mountain range. We was only 10 minutes in for flying when I began to recognize our direction, and after a small case of the DeJaVus, We adjusted our path and made way for Ponyville, unsure of what could already be happening and waiting for us when we got there.

can only hope we just aren't too late.

**So sorry for the short chapter guys, Like I said, getting off a haitus is hard to do, and I'm still working on it. If you have any ideas you would like to share with me for anything to do with Discord's 'evil' plan, just shoot me a PM...I will be more than willing to look at them.**

**So till next time, I'll see you guys soon. Keep an eye out, because my Self Insert story will be getting updated as well...maybe more often than this, since its inserting into the MLP storyline, oh but I am rambling on...**

**Till then, MPFan100 out~**


End file.
